Last Life
by Eren Jeger
Summary: Masih ada yang harus dia lakukan sebelum titik nafasnya berakhir. Maui selalu berada disamping Moana setiap waktu, sampai kapanpun... dia tetap akan selalu bersamanya walaupun ia tahu, manusia biasa pasti akan mati. tak ada yang abadi...
1. Chapter 1

**MOANA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dan... setelah itu, Te Ka pun berubah menjadi seorang dewi cantik dan indah, ternyata... dialah Te Fiti! dia pun mengembalikan semua kehidupan tiap pulau yang hampir lenyap. aku mendapatkan kail ajaib yang baru dan Moana mendapatkan perahunya, akhirnya bumi kembali damai seperti semula!"

"Horeeeeeeee!"

Anak-anak bertepuk tangan usai mendengar kisah paling legend dari Maui, sang separuh dewa angin dan laut, pahlawan pria dan wanita, segalanya.

"Lagi! lagi! lagi!" seru mereka, kompak meminta ulang pada Maui.

Maui pun tertawa "Ayolah nak, aku sudah menceritakan ini hampir 300 kali" jawabnya.

"Tapi kisahmu dengan Moana seru sekali!" sahut salah satu anak.

"Aku suka bagian dimana kau berusaha mengalahkan Te Ka!"

"Ya! dan Moana yang mengembalikan jantung Te Fiti itu!"

"Ayooo kami mau mendengarkannya lagi!"

"lagi!"

"lagi!"

"lagi!"

"Ulaaaaang!"

Maui tersenyum, mau berapa kali pun dia menceritakan petualangannya pada mereka, anak-anak tersebut takkan pernah bosan. mereka nampak menyukainya, mereka nampak mengidolakan dirinya.

Jujur, Maui sendiri merasa mulutnya hampir berbusa kalau dia mendongeng lagi.

"Waktu mendongeng, habis!" kata Moana, masuk ke dalam _fale_ kecil menggeser kain tapa sebagai tirai di rumah kecil itu, tempat dimana anak-anak tersebut duduk untuk mendengarkan sebuah dongeng-dongeng rakyat leluhur mereka.

Mereka menampakkan raut kekecewaan. "Yaaaaaaaaaaahh..."

"Ini sudah sore anak-anak, besok aku dan Maui yang akan mendongeng untuk kalian"

"Sungguh!?"

Moana mengangguk mantap.

"Horee! dongeng lagi!"

"Besok pasti lebih seru!"

"Nah, besok tema dongengnya tentang aku melawan Tamatoa!" kata Maui dengan bangga, Moana hanya memutar bola matanya, dia tahu kalau Maui cuma tebar pesona pada anak-anak agar mereka semakin mengaguminya.

"Ayolah kepala hiu, kau sempat lengah melawan Tamatoa" ketus Moana.

"Oi, oi! itu kan cuma masa lalu! ini kisahku yang berbeda ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Tamatoa, aku benar-benar bertarung dengannya!"

"Woaaaaaaaaah" mendengar _spoiler-_ nya saja, anak-anak sudah kagum duluan.

"Baiklah, orang tua kalian sudah menunggu dirumah, sampai jumpa besok ya!"

"Terima kasih Maui! terima kasih Moana!"

"Oke, terima kasih kembali!" kata Maui, mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada mereka.

Setelah acara dongeng-mendongeng bubar, kini hanya Maui dan Moana saja yang ada didalam _fale._

"Kau ini merusak suasana saja, Princess, padahal sedang seru-serunya"

"Maui, aku tahu kau sedang asik mendongeng, tapi setidaknya kau harus tahu kalau ini sudah sore"

"Baiklah! aku yang salah! kau yang menang, puas Princess?"

Moana meninju bahunya Maui "Dasar!"

Maui terkekeh santai.

Sudah dua tahun usai petualangan mereka ke Te Fiti, Maui semakin akrab dengan Moana. persahabatan mereka semakin menjadi begitu Maui sering mengunjungi pulau Motunui. karena kunjungannya tersebut, Moana pun berpikir untuk membangun sebuah _fale_ khusus bagi Maui. usai membuatkan fale untuknya, Maui bertemu dengan warga Motunui, mulai belajar berbaur dengan mereka.

Dan... untuk saat ini Maui sedang mencoba akrab dengan calon menantu-ehh, maksudnya orang tuanya Moana. kalau sudah akrab dengan mereka, otomatis Maui bisa dekat-dekat Moana dengan mudah. begitu pikirnya, nista.

di Awal pertemuannya waktu itu, Sina menyambutnya dengan lembut, Maui sangat menyukainya, ibunya Moana ibarat _copy paste_ putrinya. wajah mereka hampir sama, namun dengan sedikit kerutan di dahi ibunya yang hampir terlihat.

Tapi... berbeda dengan Tui, ayahnya Moana yang langsung melontarkan tatapan menusuk padanya seolah mengatakan _Jadi-dewa-ini-yang-mencuri-batu-TeFiti-dan-menyebabkan-semua-pulau-menghitam?_ Dan itu membuat Maui takut sendiri.

"Ayo, kau makan malam di _fale_ ku" ajak Moana.

"Baiklah Princess"

Moana langsung cemberut "Sudah lama mengenalku masih saja kau memanggilku begitu"

"Terus aku harus memanggilmu apa? tante-tante?" tanya Maui.

"Ihh Maui ah!" Moana memukul-mukul bahu Maui, tapi Maui tetap tertawa.

"Malam ini, ibuku memanggang daging babi"

"Tapi, ibumu tidak memanggang Pua kan?" tanya Maui.

"Enak saja! Pua tidak boleh di makan!"

"Pua kan babi?"

"Biarpun Pua seekor babi, aku takkan memakannya!"

"Kalau begitu, ngomong-ngomong di mana sih si ayam juling itu? dari kemarin aku tak melihatnya" tanya Maui, matanya melirik kesana-kemari mencari HeiHei.

"HeiHei? entahlah, ayam itu sering menghilang, tapi nanti juga kembali"

Obrolan kecil mereka pun langsung berhenti begitu ibunya memanggil mereka dari teras fale.

"Moana! Maui!"

"Ah, sepertinya sudah siap, ayo Maui!" Moana langsung menggenggam tangan Maui dan buru-buru menariknya ke Fale.

"Oi! yang sabar Princess!"

* * *

Yang membuat Maui betah tinggal di Motunui selain ingin bersama Moana adalah, dia suka masakan buatannya Sina.

Maui tidak pernah mendapatkan ini selama ia berkeliling mengabdikan tugasnya sebagai dewa untuk memberi kehidupan pada mahluk-mahluknya. dan baru kali ini, Maui bersyukur bisa merasakan makanan buatan dari manusia biasa yang di tawarkan untukknya.

"Jadi... Maui?"

Maui langsung menyantap pork-nya, di temani satu batok kelapa sebagai air minumnya, dia dan keluarganya Moana duduk di ruang tengah fale mereka.

"Kau mau tambah lagi?" tanya Sina.

"Tenang, aku bisa tambah sendiri" jawab Maui, mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah daging pork-nya.

"Senang kau menyukainya Maui, _fale_ ini semakin ramai semenjak kau datang kemari" kata Tui, sambil menyeruput sedikit air kelapa dari batoknya.

"Ya, tentu saja"

"Ayah, Maui kan sudah di anggap jadi bagian dari kita, tidak salah kan?" tanya Moana.

Tui pun menatap sayang pada putrinya, langsung menepuk-nepuk kepala Moana. "Iya, ayah mengerti, biarpun Maui seorang dewa, tapi tidak salah kan kau mau berbaur dengan mahluk biasa seperti kami?"

"Itu tugasku untuk melindungi seluruh mahluk di seluruh dunia, karena aku Maui-"

"Separuh dewa angin dan laut, pahlawan pria dan wanita, segalanya!" kata Moana, langsung menyambung titel khasnya Maui.

Sina dan Tui pun tertawa.

"Princess, kau ini membuatku malu tahu!" bisik Maui.

"Titel mu itu kepanjangan tahu!"

"Moana sayang, kau tidak makan lagi?" tanya Sina. melihat porsi makan anaknya yang kebetulan cuma sedikit.

"Oh? yaa sebetulnya sudah kenyang sih" jawab Moana.

Tui sampai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, agak heran. "Tumben? baru makan satu daging?"

Moana hanya mengangkat bahu. "Habis akhir-akhir ini aku agak malas makan, sekali saja sudah kenyang duluan"

Tui dan Sina hanya berkedip heran, tak biasanya Moana begini. tapi memang akhir-akhir ini Moana sedang mengurangi porsi makannya. yang biasanya dia bisa makan empat potong daging sekaligus, kini Moana cukup memakan satu saja, dan itu membuatnya kenyang.

"Bilang saja kau sedang diet, Princess" sambung Maui.

"Hei! sejak kapan aku memulai diet?!" Moana malah protes.

Sina tertawa kecil "Ohh.. jadi kamu sedang diet ya?"

"Ti-tidak kok!"

"Dilema masa muda kalau urusan diet" kata Tui.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Moana langsung cemberut, orang tuanya malah ikut-ikutan meledeknya.

"Pantas saja kau terlihat kurusan nak, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu diet. seorang Kepala suku butuh banyak tenaga untuk melakukan pekerjaannya" tegur Tui, mengingat Moana sekarang memiliki gelar _Ali'i Matai_ , seorang Kepala suku.

"Iya yah, kalau begitu... aku akan mencoba makan banyak lagi"

"Besok ada pertemuan penting, bersiap-siap untuk memberi pidatomu pada tetua"

Moana pun gugup. jujur, sejak menjadi kepala suku, Moana harus rajin-rajin datang ke _Fale Tele_ untuk mengadakan pertemuan dengan para dewan desa. Moana juga memaksakan otaknya untuk berpikir keras bagaimana dia bisa memberi kebahagiaan untuk warganya. menjadi Kepala suku itu tidak mudah, tapi Moana berusaha untuk memberi yang terbaik bagi mereka.

"Baiklah... aku akan kesana besok" Moana pun langsung berdiri, membereskan kembali sisa makan malamnya "Bangunkan aku pagi-pagi ya"

"Kau tidak memintaku untuk menemanimu Princess?" tanya Maui, mulai kode-kode ke Moana.

Moana mendengus ketus "memangnya aku memintamu ikut?"

"Ayolah! kau tidak bisa menghadapi mereka sendirian!"

"Iya iya! kau ikut besok!"

"Nah, begitu dong!"

"Akan ku antarkan kau ke _fale_ mu, ayo"

* * *

Moana mengantar teman dewanya ini menuju ke fale-nya. malam semakin larut, angin cukup berhembus kencang malam ini dan membuat udara semakin dingin.

"bbbrr dingin, aku tidak tahu mengapa akhir-akhir ini cuaca sering kali berubah" ucap Moana, bibirnya gemetar menahan dingin dan kedua tangannya memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

"ku pikir Tawhirimatea sedang mengamuk"

"Apa?" Moana agak terkejut.

"Aku cuma bercanda, Princess" Maui tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu Tawhirimatea, dia dewa angin dan petir"

"Oh?"

Keduanya pun hening, tetap berjalan seperti biasa menuju _fale_ -nya. Maui menatapi Moana yang dari tadi sibuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. sudah dua tahun ini Moana mulai menunjukkan perubahan fisiknya. ya maksudnya bukan karena dia semakin langsing atau apa, tapi yang membuatnya agak heran adalah...

Moana nampak kurus.

Maui sudah menyadari itu ketika menghadiri upacara pengukuhan Moana sebagai Kepala suku dua tahun yang lalu. saat dimana pertama kalinya, Maui melihat ada yang berbeda dari fisik Moana. dia agak pucat, agak sedikit letih, dan cara berjalannya pun saat itu hampir terhuyung, tapi Moana berhasil mengendalikannya sehingga tak ada yang menyadari kalau Moana sebetulnya sedang sakit.

 _Mungkin waktu itu sedang tak enak badan_. gumam Maui.

Maui tak pernah berhenti mengawasi Moana. anak ini tetap berlayar, lautan adalah kawannya. dia mengajari warganya cara berlayar yang benar, dan dia punya rencana untuk membawa seluruh warga Motunui berlayar ke lautan lepas untuk mencari pulau baru.

Tapi... semakin lama semakin kemari, Moana jarang berlayar. alasan awalnya karena kelelahan. Ya, wajar kelelahan karena dia adalah kepala suku yang menjalankan tugasnya. tapi untuk berikutnya, Moana terus beralasan. dia memang masih mau berlayar, tapi hanya sebentar saja. itu pun baru enam menit meninggalkan pulau, Moana malah minta balik lagi. Maui pun sangat heran saat itu, tapi akhirnya ia menurut juga.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" tanya Moana.

Maui menyadari bahwa dia melamun, kemudian dia langsung memalingkan mukanya. "Ah! ti-tidak kok!"

"Kenapa? wajahku ada yang salah?"

"Ahh sudahlah! tidak ada apa-apa!" Maui tetap bersikeras.

Tapi yah... Maui tak berani melihat wajah Moana karena dia mulai pucat lagi.

"aku mengantarmu sampai kesini saja ya?" kata Moana.

Maui pun mengangguk pelan, sebelum dia masuk kedalam _fale_ , dia menatap Moana lagi yang kini memasang senyum manis ke hadapannya.

"Nah! kalau begitu selamat malam Maui!"

"Kenapa tidak menginap saja disini, Princess? tidak mau menemaniku tidur?" tanya Maui, mulai menggoda.

"Eh! a-apaan maksudmu! jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh ya!"

"hahaha! ya sudah! cepat pulang! nanti kau sakit lagi"

"Huh, dasar kepala hiu!" Moana mendengus kesal, Maui selalu tertawa melihat cara Moana kalau lagi sebal. "Ya sudah, selamat malam"

"Malam"

Moana pergi meninggalkan _fale_ -nya.

 _Kau tidak se-semangat seperti dulu, Princess..._

Gumam Maui, dia pun menutup tirai _fale_ -nya dan segera pergi tidur.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **AN : Yohohoho! Fic baru dengan tema Angst! Ya sebenernya masih ada satu fic Moana yang belom sempat saya selesaikan (yang** ** _New Life With You_** **) tapi saya sih pengennya juga ngeluarin ini dulu. Semoga pada suka ya, nanti di lanjut oke?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **SUMBER COVER-nya : Boleh nemu di google :P**

...

 **Sedikit Info :**

 **Fale : Sebutan untuk sebuah rumah (semacam pondok kecil) buat tempat tinggal.**

 **Tawhirimatea : adalah Dewa cuaca petir dan angin.**

 **Fale Tele : Rumah besar untuk pertemuan para dewan dan seorang Kepala suku.**

 **Ali'i Matai: Istilah Samoa untuk gelar Kepala suku (Ali'i artinya pemimpin)**


	2. Chapter 2

**MOANA**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _Pagi hari kemudian..._

Moana menjalani kegiatan rutinnya di _fale tele_. menemui beberapa dewan yang menunduk hormat padanya, mulai melaksanakan rapat yang akan mereka bahas pagi ini.

Maui selalu ada di sebelah Moana, sekalipun di saat sibuk seperti ini. saat Moana mulai gugup, Maui memberinya semangat dan membuat sedikit humor agar Moana tetap semangat. tak lupa, dia juga sekalian meledeknya supaya Moana melupakan kegugupannya. biarpun mengesalkan, tapi Moana akui, jurusnya Maui ampuh membuatnya lebih rileks menghadapi ini. _score satu untuk Maui_ , gumam Moana.

Rapat berjalan hampir setengah jam, Moana banyak membahas tentang berlayar ke laut. menceritakan apa yang harus dilakukan ketika sedang membawa perahu, mengendalikan layar dan mencari arah. nampaknya, rencana mereka untuk pindah besar-besaran akan segera terlaksana, semua di atur oleh Moana, pemimpin hebat mereka di Motunui.

* * *

"Kau sudah lega dengan rapatnya, Princess?"

"Fuh! rasanya seperti kertas yang terbang kemana-mana! aku mulai ringan sekarang!" kata Moana.

"Aku tak heran, mengapa tadi kau bicara cepat sekali tanpa titik dan koma, itu pasti kau masih gugup" ledek Maui.

"Ihh Maui! jangan iseng ah!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"Nah, usai rapat barusan. tidak ada lagi yang kau lakukan?"

Moana hanya mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, sepertinya tidak ada"

"Kau yakin?"

"Maui, urusanku di pulau masih banyak. dan jujur saja, sebetulnya aku ingin libur sehari dulu. rasanya... untuk bebas sedikit saja sulit ya?" tanya Moana, wajahnya pun menunduk lesu memandangi kakinya kebawah.

Maui bisa melihat betapa ambruknya Moana kalau sedang bosan. tanpa berkata apapun, Maui mengambil sesuatu ke tepi pantai dan melempar benda tersebut ke arah Moana.

 _Drap!_

"Eh!?"

"Kalau jiwa berlayarmu masih membara, ayo kita ke laut" kata Maui.

Moana pun memandangi tepi pantai di depannya. ada satu perahu yang terparkir di atas pasir pantai. tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu yang masuk kedalam pikirannya. tentu saja, Berlayar ke laut...

"Ya... Maui! KAU BENAR! AYO!"

Moana langsung menarik lengan Maui, dia pun mendorong perahu tersebut ke tepian air dan segera naik kesana.

"Ayo Maui! sudah lama sekali aku tidak bermain dengan air! kita bisa keluar sebentar dari pulau ini kan!?" tanya Moana penuh semangat.

 _Nah, ini yang aku suka._ gumam Maui, melihat Moana semangat seperti ini cukup membuatnya puas.

"Oke Princess, kau yang ambil alih, tarik layar, bawa perahunya meluncur lebih cepat" kata Maui, langsung duduk di tepian perahu.

"Siap!"

 ** _Wuussh!_**

Moana membuka layar perahu, angin pun membawa mereka lebih jauh ke tengah laut meninggalkan pulau. rasanya sangat menyenangkan, Moana rindu aroma air garam laut dan juga hembusan angin yang menusuk kulitnya.

"Kau ingin kita berlayar kemana Princess?" tanya Maui.

"Ehmm... bagaimana kalau kita menerjang ombak?" tanya Moana.

Maui memberi tatapan pada Moana seolah mengatakan _Memangnya-kau-berani?_

Moana menyeringai santai, dia tahu maksud tatapan Maui yang sedang meremehkannya "Kau mau meledekku ya?"

"Baik baik! kau lihat ombak di depan sana?"

Satu gulungan ombak meluncur ke arah perahu yang mereka tumpangi. Moana merasakan antusiasme yang mengalir deras didalam dirinya sementara segulung ombak membawanya tinggi pada puncaknya.

"Aku selalu siap!"

 ** _BYUUUUUURRR!_**

Perahu berhasil menerjang satu gulungan ombak.

"Waah, kau bisa melakukannya, keriting"

"Heh, tentu saja!"

"Lihat, di depan ada lagi"

Gulungan kedua, kali ini ombaknya cukup tinggi untuk di terjang.

"Wooooohh!"

Dengan satu tarikan kuat, Moana memenuhi layar dengan udara dan perahu itu bergetar menerjang ombak.

 ** _BYUUUUUUUURR!_**

Maui tertawa, dia puas melihat kemahiran Moana semakin meningkat dalam berlayar. tidak salah Motunui akan punya ahli arah yang sangat hebat.

"Ini baru ombak kedua! yang ketiga pasti lebih besar!"

"Oi, oi. jangan sombong dulu Princess, kau harus pastikan kalau ombak di depanmu masih bisa di lalui" Maui mengingatkan, tapi Moana melambai santai.

"Ayolah Maui! aku ini sudah bisa! percaya saja padaku!"

"Pffft! kalau kau tenggelam, takkan ku tolong ya!"

"Aku masih bisa berenang!"

Satu lagi di depan, gulungan ombak yang ketiga kalinya. terlihat kecil dari kejauhan, namun lama-kelamaan kumpulan air tersebut makin tinggi. Maui tadinya sempat mengira kalau perahu ini bisa menerjangnya tapi...

"Ini yang ketiga!" teriak Moana masih membara-bara.

Maui tidak yakin kalau perahu sekecil ini bisa menerjang ombak setinggi itu. ombak itu bukan main-main!

"Berhenti membuka layar perahu, Princess! putar balik!" seru Maui, langsung membelokkan kemudi perahu untuk segera berbalik.

"A-Apa!? tapi...!"

"Aaaah sudahlah! Ombak itu terlalu tinggi untuk perahu sekecil ini!"

"Maui! kita baru saja main disini!"

"Putar balik!" Maui bersikeras, dia tahu situasi bahaya mulai mendekat.

"Maui!"

"Moana, putar balik pera-"

 **BYYYUUUUUUUUUUURRR!**

Ombak setinggi enam meter pun dengan mudahnya membalikkan perahu kecil mereka. Maui dan Moana terpisah, mereka tenggelam ke dalam laut sementara ombak mulai bergulung semakin besar.

"Ugghh!" Maui muncul ke permukaan, mencoba mengambil nafas. dia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, hanya perahu terbalik saja yang muncul di permukaan tapi... Moana!?

"Moana!" pekik Maui.

"Oi Moana! MOANA!?"

Maui merasa sial, andai saja dia bawa kail ajaibnya, dia bisa berubah menjadi ikan dan segera mencari sahabatnya.

"MAUI!"

Maui mendengarnya dari kejauhan, Moana sedang berusaha berenang ke arah dirinya, mencoba menguatkan dirinya untuk berenang, tapi tubuhnya terus di terjang ombak.

"Maui! Aku disini-!"

Ombak langsung menenggelamkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak!?"

Maui langsung berenang secepat mungkin, dia melihat Moana berusaha naik ke permukaan sementara ombak masih keras menenggelamkan tubuh kecilnya. Maui berenang sekuat yang ia bisa dan cepat-cepat mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai Moana.

"Moana! pegang tanganku!"

"Maui!?"

Ketika tangan mereka berusaha saling menggapai, lagi-lagi terjangan ombak langsung memisahkan. Moana semakin jauh dari Maui, dia terlihat berusaha berteriak, tubuhnya akan hanyut dibawa air laut yang semakin ganas.

"Ga-gawat! takkan ku biarkan kau tenggelam, Moana!"

Maui langsung menyelam, dia melihat Moana sudah mengambang disana, terlihat tak sadarkan diri. Maui berusaha mendayung kedua tangannya sekuat mungkin untuk segera menangkap tubuh Moana.

 _Dapat kau, Princess!_

Maui mendekap tubuh kecil Moana erat-erat, kemudian membawanya naik ke atas permukaan.

"Ahhhg!? uhhkk! uhhk! Moana!?"

"Uhuk!?" Moana pun terbangun, dia langsung terbatuk-batuk.

"Bertahanlah, kita akan kembali ke pulau"

"M-Maui..."

"Pegangan yang kuat!"

Maui meraih perahu mereka tersebut dan berusaha membalikkannya kembali ke posisi semula hanya dengan tangan kosongnya. kemudian, dia langsung menaikkan tubuh Moana ke lantai perahu.

"Ohk! uhuk! uhuk!... ugghk!?" Moana masih terbatuk-batuk, Maui segera memanjat ke perahu dan menepuk-nepuk punggung kecilnya.

"Moana, bertahanlah, kau masih bisa bernafas. jangan khawatir"

"Ugghh! M-Maui... Uhuk!?"

Maui terus menggosok-gosong punggung Moana, sepertinya paru-parunya penuh dengan air laut.

"Fuh, nyaris saja Princess. sudah kubilang padamu, biarpun kau pandai berlayar, bukan berarti kau dan perahumu mampu menerjang ombak. mengerti?" tanya Maui.

"Uhuk! uhuk!"

"Moana?"

"Uhukkk!? Uhuk!?"

"Moana?"

"UUGGHUK!?"

Moana terus terbatuk-batuk, Maui jadi heran. mengapa anak ini tidak berhenti batuk dan segera mengambil nafas? dia melihat Moana langsung mendekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha menghentikan batukannya yang terdengar hampir parah. matanya ia pejam rapat-rapat seperti menahan nyeri.

"Moana? ka-kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uhukk! a-aku...! uhuk!"

"Ah!?"

Maui terkejut, muncul darah mengalir di celah-celah jari Moana. dia batuk berdarah!

"Maui... hahhh... hahh..."

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Princess!?"

"Uhuk!?"

"oh tidak... tidak tidak tidak! Moana! bertahanlah!"

Maui langsung merangkul tubuh letih Moana sementara satu tangannya memegang dayung dan segera membawa perahu mereka kembali ke pulau.

"Lautan! tolong dorong perahu ini ke tepi pantai, kumohon!"

Maui memohon pada lautan yang telah menjadi kawannya Moana, tanpa lama, segumpal air laut pun muncul ke permukaan dan langsung mendorong perahu yang mereka tumpangi menuju ke tepi pantai.

"Terima kasih..."

* * *

Maui berteriak pada semua orang yang ada di tepi pantai, dia membawa tubuh Moana yang terlihat lemah, orang-orang desa pun terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi. tapi mereka cepat mengantar Maui pergi ke _fale_ tabib untuk segera menolong Moana.

"Moana, kau harus bernafas!"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!?"

"Jangan khawatir, kita masih bisa menyelamatkannya" ucap si tabib desa, Alelo.

"Kumohon selamatkan dia!"

"Moana!?"

Tui dan Sina menyusul ke dalam _fale_. melihat Moana terbaring lemah dalam keadaan masih terbatuk, darah membekas di telapak tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi sayang!?" tanya Sina, panik.

"Maui?" Tui langsung menoleh pada Maui.

"Su-sungguh! aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, dia terus batuk dan mengeluarkan darah!" jelas Maui.

"To-tolong... hahhh... hahh... aku..." rintih Moana, berusaha mengambil nafas.

"Sayang, ibu ada disini. bertahanlah"

Alelo membuka sedikit kain tapa yang menutup dada Moana, memeriksa denyut jantungnya, sementara Moana masih terbatuk-batuk. kemudian si tabib mencoba menggosok-gosok pelan dada si kepala suku, ini bertujuan untuk membantunya bernafas.

"Paru-parunya masih terisi sisa air laut, aku harus mengeluarkannya lebih dahulu"

"Biarkan aku membantu!" sahut Maui.

"Maaf, kalian keluar dulu dari sini. aku dan tabib lainnya berusaha menolong Moana"

"Kumohon, lakukan sesuatu untuknya" Sina memohon, air matanya mulai menggenang penuh rasa cemas.

"Akan kulakukan sebisaku, percayakan padaku"

Dan akhirnya, mereka membiarkan para tabib tersebut menolong Moana.

Maui langsung duduk lemas, dia mengusap wajahnya dengan helaan nafas lelah bercampur kecemasan. sungguh, Maui tidak tahu kalau Moana bisa batuk separah itu, padahal tadi dia terlihat baik-baik saja. apa yang sebetulnya sedang terjadi?

"Maui? apa Moana melaut lagi?" tanya Tui, menatap lurus pada si dewa angin dan laut.

Maui tahu Tui akan memarahinya, dia merasa gagal menjadi teman yang baik untuk anaknya. "Ma-maaf... aku yang membawanya ke laut" jawabnya, mengakui.

"Bagaimana dia bisa seperti ini Maui? kau bisa jelaskan semuanya kan?" tanya Sina.

"Kami di terjang ombak, perahu kami sempat terbalik dan kami pun terpisah. aku merasa sangat sial karena tidak membawa kail ajaibku, dan... aku berusaha berenang secepat mungkin untuk menangkap tubuhnya, begitu kami selamat, dia terus terbatuk-batuk hingga berdarah, itu yang terjadi"

"Apa?" Tui dan Sina langsung saling bertukar pandang.

"Sepertinya... karena Moana sudah lama tidak berlayar, makanya dia langsung sakit kan?" tanya Maui.

Tui dan Sina hanya diam. raut diam mereka membuat Maui jadi bertanya-tanya, apa ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan dari dirinya? tapi apa?

Satu jam menunggu di luar _fale_ , akhirnya Alelo pun memberi kabar pada mereka bahwa Moana baik-baik saja, namun tubuhnya masih lemas. Tui, Sina dan Maui langsung masuk kedalam dan melihat keadaan Moana yang sedang terbaring lemah di balik selimut tebal. kondisinya cukup memprihatinkan...

Moana semakin pucat dan kurus.

Kekhawatiran Maui pun menjadi nyata melihat kawan kecilnya ini sakit.

"Moana..."

Moana terlihat tenang, meski wajahnya masih meringis, namun Moana tidak terbangun.

"Ohh sayang, ibu khawatir padamu..." gumam Sina, menempelkan dahinya ke atas dahi putrinya, berharap semua baik-baik saja.

"Jadi... bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Tui pada Alelo.

"Tadi Moana mengeluarkan banyak sisa air laut dari mulutnya, masih bercampur darah. usai aku menggosok-gosok punggung dan dadanya, akhirnya dia tenang. aku masih menyuruhnya untuk mengambil nafas dengan lembut dan dia melakukannya, itu masih pertanda baik"

Maui menghela nafas lega. "Fuhh syukurlah..."

"Jadi, anakku baik-baik saja kan?"

Begitu pertanyaan yang di lontarkan mantan kepala suku itu kepadanya, Alelo langsung diam.

"Alelo?"

Alelo memandangi tubuh letih Moana, kemudian berusaha memberanikan diri menatap pada Tui.

"Kuharap kalian tidak terkejut, tapi jujur saja... baru kali ini aku menghadapi keadaan orang dengan penyakit ini"

"Penyakit? apa maksudmu?" tanya Maui.

"Sepertinya, Kepala suku mengalami gejala penyakit yang sudah lama terpendam, tapi dia tidak menyadarinya"

Maui merasa mulutnya jadi terkunci, apa maksud si tabib ini? penyakit apa yang di pendam Moana sehingga dia sendiri yang menemaninya setiap hari tak menyadarinya?

"Moana selama ini baik-baik saja? dia tidak menunjukkan gejala apapun" sambung Sina.

"Ya... akhir-akhir ini dia memang terlihat kurus. tapi aku yakin itu mungkin faktor kelelahan, porsi makannya juga berkurang. hanya itu saja yang muncul" jelas Tui lagi.

"aku mengerti. tapi masalahnya, disini dia terlihat pucat. apa kalian tidak pernah mendengarnya batuk-batuk?" tanya Alelo.

"Tidak" ucap Tui dan Sina bersamaan.

"Katakan saja, apa penyakit yang di idap Moana?" tanya Maui, langsung menekan pada intinya.

Alelo menarik nafas, dia pun langsung menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

"Moana mengalami gejala _Kohi_ "

"Kohi!?"

Dan satu kalimat penyakit itu sukses membuat hati Maui remuk.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **AN : Ini dia chapter 2! mari di lanjut untuk chapter berikut!**

 **Sedikit info :**

 **Kohi : dalam bahasa Maori, adalah semacam gejala penyakit paru-paru (seperti TBC)**


	3. Chapter 3

**MOANA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"K-Kohi..." tanya Tui, mengulang jawabannya Alole.

Alole mengangguk lesu. "Maafkan aku memberitahu ini pada kalian, tapi ini yang terjadi. Moana mengalami kohi"

Kohi, Maui tak percaya. tidak mungkin, selama ini dia melihat Moana sehat-sehat saja. dia masih semangat, dia masih berlarian kesana kemari, dia masih bisa teriak dan dia masih bisa makan banyak. tapi bagaimana bisa? mengapa Moana memendam penyakit mematikan seperti ini?

"Ini bukan karena dia tenggelam di laut tadi, kohi ini pasti sudah menjalar ke paru-parunya sejak lama" tambah Alole.

"Bohong, kau bohong!" Maui langsung mencengkram kalung gigi pausnya Alole.

"Maui!" Sina pun terkejut.

"Tidak mungkin aku percaya Moana kena Kohi! dia baik-baik saja! aku melihatnya setiap hari dan dia tidak menceritakan apapun tentang penyakitnya! KAU BOHONG KAN!?" teriak Maui.

"A-aku! aku...!"

"Sudahlah Maui, hentikan!" Tui langsung menenangkan Maui. "Yang terpenting tunggu anakku sampai bangun. aku mengerti apa yang terjadi, terima kasih Alole"

"Ya, Tui" Alole menunduk hormat padanya.

"Tidak mungkin..." Maui mulai gemetar. "Moana kan... dia..."

Tui hanya menunduk pasrah, mengetahui kohi adalah penyakit paru-paru paling mengerikan. dan ini terjadi pada anak satu-satunya, Moana...

Sina memandangi wajah putrinya dengan tatapan lesu, kedua tanganya tak henti mengusap-usap lembut kepala anaknya, berusaha meyakini bahwa semua pasti baik-baik saja.

Maui kesal, dia langsung keluar dari fale dengan perasaan tak terkendali.

...

"SIALAN!"

Maui melempar lima batok kelapa sekaligus ke permukaan pohon kelapa. menolak percaya bahwa Moana mengalami penyakit.

 _Tidak mungkin! aku yakin Moana masih sehat!_

Lemparan keras, hampir meretakkan batang pohon kelapa.

 _Aku bersumpah demi Te Fiti! Moana tidak mungkin kena penyakit!_

 **KRAAAKK!**

Maui memecah batok kelapa hanya dengan satu tangan besarnya. Mengeluarkan nafas penuh amarah, dia pun membuang pecahan batok kelapa tersebut jauh-jauh dan segera mengambil yang baru untuk ia lampiaskan.

"Maui?"

Tui pun memanggilnya. Maui tidak menoleh, dia masih kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Tui.

"Gggrr, ini bohong kan kalau Moana sedang sakit?" tanya Maui.

Tui terdiam, dia tahu betapa sakitnya hati Maui begitu tahu kalau Moana sebetulnya mengalami penyakit. sangat menyesal dia tidak pernah memberitahu ini pada Maui.

"Kenapa kalian tidak pernah bilang padaku bahwa Moana mengalami Kohi?" tanya Maui.

"Maafkan aku Maui" ucap Tui dengan suara rendah. "Jika aku mengatakan ini padamu, kau takkan percaya"

"Dan sekarang pun aku tak percaya!" ketus Maui.

Hening sejenak, Maui berusaha mengambil nafas atas kekesalannya tadi.

"Moana sudah mulai batuk-batuk usai petualangannya denganmu dari Te Fiti, Maui"

"Apa?"

"Waktu itu kau sempat tak mengunjunginya kan selama enam bulan? ya. waktu kami berlayar, Moana mulai menunjukkan gejala itu. dia batuk dan mengeluarkan darah begitu sedang menarik layar"

Maui sampai terdiam.

"Kami semua yang saat itu ada di perahu pun panik, tapi Moana masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan tetap melanjutkan berlayarnya. begitu kami kembali ke pulau, Moana lagi-lagi mulai mengalami itu dan lebih parah..."

"Tui..."

"Aku dan Sina tidak tahu kalau dia kena penyakit Kohi, awalnya kami mengira Moana hanya kelelahan, dan sampai saat ini... saat ini..." suara Tui terdengar gemetar.

"Hatiku langsung remuk begitu tahu Moana kena Kohi, aku sudah menduganya sejak awal, tapi aku berusaha untuk berpikir positif bahwa anakku baik-baik saja"

Maui menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, berusaha menahan tangisnya yang nyaris tercekat di kerongkongannya.

"Moana nampak tidak memedulikan kesehatannya, yang hanya ada di kepalanya adalah desanya, keluarganya, lautan dan juga dirimu. makanya dia sengaja tidak menceritakan ini padamu karena dia takut kau khawatir"

"Moana..."

Maui hampir gemetar, mengapa sampai setega itu Moana memendam penyakitnya sendiri?

"Ugghh... a-apa dia sudah bangun?"

"Moana sudah sadar, aku dan Sina sudah membawanya kembali kerumah. dan dia mencarimu"

"Sungguh!?"

Tui mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih!"

Dan Maui pun pergi ke fale-nya Moana.

* * *

"Uhuk!"

Maui bisa mendengar suara batuk Moana dari teras fale. dia pun menggeser tirai kain tapa kamarnya, dan melihat Moana masih berbaring letih di atas tikarnya.

"Moana?"

"M-Maui?" Moana memanggil dengan suara letih.

"Sshh sudahlah sayang, tetap berbaring" bisik ibunya.

Maui pun langsung berlutut ke sebelahnya, melihat dahi Moana yang di tutupi lap basah, tubuhnya demam, sangat tinggi.

"Hei? kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"hhmm yaah..." Moana tersenyum kecil. "maaf, aku membuatmu panik Maui"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Maafkan aku..."

"Sudahlah Princess"

Moana tertawa kecil, mendengar Maui memanggilnya princess adalah panggilan terindah sekaligus menyebalkan di telinganya, tapi Moana tetap menyukainya.

"Kapan kau akan sembuh?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya... aku masih harus beristirahat hingga besok"

"Kalau begitu tidurlah. jangan paksakan dirimu"

Moana mengangguk pelan, kemudian dia memejamkan matanya untuk pergi tidur. Maui pun memandangi Sina, dia bisa melihat raut cemas yang terpancar jelas di wajah ibunya. sungguh, Maui tidak bisa melihat situasi seperti ini.

"Sina?"

"Ya?"

"Moana akan baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Maui, masih harap-harap cemas.

Sina berusaha tersenyum "Aku percaya, keajaiban selalu ada. Moana pasti baik-baik saja kok"

"fuhh, syukurlah kalau begitu" Maui hendak pergi. "Aku akan kesini besok pagi"

"Baiklah Maui, terima kasih"

Maui mengangguk. dia melihat Moana untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum dia pulang ke falenya.

 _"Moana, kau harus bertahan hidup"_

* * *

Pagi hari kemudian...

Maui langsung terbangun dari tidurnya begitu cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah-celah kain tapa kamarnya. dia langsung meregangkan tubuhnya, pagi ini dia akan langsung menuju rumah Moana untuk memastikan kondisinya.

Keluar dari teras Fale, Maui memandangi kawan tato di dadanya dengan perasaan sulit di tebak.

Mini-Maui seolah seperti mengatakan sesuatu. dia menunjuk-nunjuk pada Mini-Moana, tato yang terletak di dada kirinya sedang duduk melamun di atas perahu kecilnya. Maui pun mengkerutkan keningnya, mencoba memahami maksud kawan tatonya.

"Mini-Moana bersedih?" tanya Maui.

Mini-Maui pun mengangguk cepat. Maui bisa melihat tato Mini-Moana yang hanya duduk diam tanpa bereaksi apapun. kemudian, tangan Maui dengan lembut menepuk-nepuk mini mo, menghiburnya.

"Jangan khawatir Moana kecil, dirimu akan baik-baik saja. kau harus percaya padaku, oke?"

Maui yakin, Moana pasti sehat kembali hari ini.

Kemudian, Maui pun sudah tiba di halaman fale-nya Moana. dia menarik nafas, berharap semuanya bisa kembali seperti semula. dimana Moana kembali bersemangat dan mengajaknya berlayar lagi. tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi hingga...

"Moana!?"

"eh?"

Maui mendengar suara panik Sina dari dalam, tanpa lama-lama, dia langsung masuk ke fale dan melihat Moana sudah meringkuk di atas tikar dengan keadaan sangat lemah.

"Moana!?" Maui memanggil.

"Uhuk!? uhukk!"

"Apa yang terjadi!?" tanya Maui, langsung menghampirinya ke tikar.

"Kau tidak boleh bangun, jangan paksakan dirimu" kata Tui, tangannya terus menggosok-gosok punggung putrinya.

Moana nampak berusaha bernafas "hahh... hahh... t-tapi... tapi..."

Maui tidak tahan melihat kondisi kawannya, Moana sangat pucat. tubuhnya tidak sekuat kemarin, kali ini Moana benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"hei Moana? tidurlah, aku kesini hanya menjengukmu"

"Maui..."

"Tidak apa-apa"

Moana mengangguk letih, kemudian Sina membantunya berbaring dan mengusap-usap dada putrinya untuk membantunya bernafas.

"A-aku tidak akan mati kan?" tanya Moana.

"Hei, jangan bicara seperti itu!" Maui langsung protes, dia benci kalimat 'mati' yang baru saja di ucapkan Moana.

"Tidak sayang, kau pasti sembuh. kau harus percaya pada dirimu" sahut Sina.

Tui menghela nafas berat, dia pun menoleh pada Maui yang duduk di sebelahnya "Maaf sampai membuatmu repot kemari, Maui. sepertinya Moana akan terus berbaring sepanjang hari"

"Aku kesini hanya memastikan kondisi Moana"

Maui mengerti, Moana tak mungkin bangun dan beraktivitas hari ini. jadi Maui memutuskan untuk melakukan kegiatannya sendiri di luar.

"Maui..."

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku"

"Princess, jangan minta maaf, kau tidak salah"

"hahh... hahh... a-aku... tidak bisa... bermain denganmu... hhhh..."

"Tidur" ucap Maui, agak tegas namun dengan nada lembut. "Aku akan kesini nanti sore, tapi kau harus tidur dulu ya?"

"Baiklah, kepala hiu" kata Moana sambil terkekeh pelan.

Melihatnya sedikit tersenyum saja sudah membuat Maui lega.

...

Warga desa pun sudah mengetahui kabar kesehatan Moana yang tiba-tiba langsung drop. Kepala suku mereka kena Kohi, semuanya pun jadi takut sekaligus merasa kasihan karena penyakit tersebut sulit di sembuhkan. banyak dari mereka yang menjenguk satu persatu kepala suku mereka ke rumah, berharap agar Moana bisa segera sembuh dan memimpin kembali desanya.

Motunui sangat membutuhkan sosok seperti Moana.

Sementara semua warga sibuk beraktivitas dengan kegiatan masing-masing di desa, Maui memilih untuk menyendiri di pantai. duduk di atas pasir lembut dan memandangi lautan.

"..."

 _Princess, andai saja kemarin aku tak membawamu berlayar..._

Maui sangat menyesal, ini semua gara-gara dirinya.

 _Ba-kawk?_

"eh?"

Maui menoleh ke sumber suara di belakangnya. tunggu dulu... itu kan...

"HeiHei?!"

si ayam juling ini pun memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri Maui dan mematuk-matuk sebuah batu yang ada di sebelah Maui.

"Ahh, Drumstick, aku merindukanmu tahu!"

 _Ba-kaaawwk!?_

Maui langsung mendekap erat-erat tubuh lunglai-nya HeiHei. ayam ini tak bereaksi apapun kecuali mengedipkan pasang mata julingnya.

"Kuharap kau juga sehat, drumstick. kau tahu keadaan Moana sekarang kan? aku tidak ingin kau ikut-ikutan sakit" ucapnya lagi.

 _snort, snort_

"Hmm?"

Pua tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya, Maui pun ikut mengambil tubuh si babi tersebut dan memeluknya bersama HeiHei. dua hewan ini adalah teman sejatinya Moana.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau juga ada disini, babi kecil"

Pua hanya mendengus-dengus hidungnya. sementara HeiHei cuma berkedip.

"hmmm... kau nampak kurus, sini, biar kuberi makanan untukmu" Maui melepaskan HeiHei dari pelukannya dan pergi mencari biji-bijian, kemudian dia langsung menaburkannya di bawah kaki si ayam tersebut.

"Ayo makan"

HeiHei memandangi makanannya, kemudian dia langsung mematuk batu.

Maui tertawa kecil "Heh, memang seperti biasa ya?"

Maui tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan dua hewan ini jika tahu majikan mereka meningga-

"Ah tidak tidak tidak! itu takkan terjadi!"

Maui menggeleng keras, menolak untuk berpikir negatif. Moana pasti sembuh. dia pasti sembuh, sembuh, dan sembuh.

 _Moana, kau harus sembuh. apapun yang terjadi, aku selalu di sampingmu_

Maui yakin sekali. dia akan banyak berdoa pada setiap dewa demi kesembuhan sahabat sejatinya...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**MOANA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _4 hari kemudian_

Sudah 4 hari Moana berbaring di dalam kamarnya sepanjang hari. yang dia lakukan di dalam kamarnya hanyalah tidur. Moana merasa sangat bosan, dia tidak bisa berlama-lama tidur disini sementara di luar masih banyak yang ingin dia kerjakan.

Moana cukup lelah dengan dadanya, dia terus terbatuk. penyakit yang ia derita seolah sedang memakan sebagian paru-parunya. sungguh, Moana berharap bisa segera sembuh dari kohi dan segera kembali bermain.

"Princess?"

"M-Maui...?"

Maui datang membawa seranjang buah-buahan untuknya. Moana pun tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya ke kamar.

"Maui..."

"Ibu dan ayahmu sedang dirumah tabib, mereka akan mencarikan tanaman herbal untukmu"

"Maaf membuatmu repot Maui"

"ssshh sudahlah, biarkan aku yang menjagamu" gumam Maui, mengusap-usap pipi pucat Moana dengan ibu jarinya.

"Bagaimana rasanya hari-harimu tanpa aku Maui?"

"Heh, membosankan kau tahu? aku rindu suara cerewetmu. akhir-akhir ini aku lebih sering bermain dengan Pua dan si drumstick" jawab Maui.

"Syukurlah, tapi ku pastikan kau tidak memanggang mereka" kata Moana, mulai curiga.

Maui memutar bola matanya, menyeringai santai "pfft! Princess, mana mungkin aku memakan kawan kecilmu itu"

"Uhuk...! ugghh..."

"Sepertinya kau tidak boleh berbicara banyak"

Moana menggeleng pelan "Ti-tidak apa-apa... aku hanya, kelelahan. itu saja"

"Mungkin yang ini akan membuatmu lebih baik"

Maui menggosok-gosok dada Moana untuk melegakan saluran pernafasannya, semenjak kohi menyerang, Moana perlu bantuan untuk bernafas. jika tak ada yang membantunya menggosok dadanya, Moana bisa sesak dan akan terus terbatuk.

"Bagaimana? lebih baik?"

"hmmm..." Moana hanya menggumam.

"hmmm, boleh aku bertanya padamu?" tanya Maui.

"Ya?"

"Sejak kapan kau mengalami ini?"

Moana diam, tak menjawab. dia hanya membiarkan tangan Maui menggosok-gosok dadanya.

"Princess?" Maui memanggil lagi.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa memberitahumu"

"Ayolah Moana, kau harus katakan semuanya padaku. aku berjanji"

"Maui, jangan memaksaku" kata Moana.

"Ayahmu bilang penyakitmu bermula ketika kau dan wargamu berlayar. ya kan?" tanya Maui.

Moana agak terkejut, bagaimana Maui bisa tahu? kenapa ayahnya malah menceritakan semua apa yang tejadi saat itu? Moana sangat takut, mana mungkin dia mengatakan kalau dirinya sudah kena penyakit sejak dia dan Maui berpisah di Te Fiti.

"Ayolah Mo, kau tidak bisa sembunyikan ini terus dariku, kumohon"

"Maui, maafkan a... uhuk!?"

"Dengar Mo, aku berjanji akan mendengarkan semuanya darimu. tapi ingat, jangan pernah sembunyikan apapun lagi dariku, kau tahu? aku sangat hancur melihatmu lemas begini. aku ingin dirimu yang lama kembali, Moana si ahli pencari arah dan seorang kepala suku yang hebat. aku ingin itu semua Mo, tapi aku sangat memohon padamu jika kau punya sesuatu yang dipendam, kau harus ceritakan semuanya padaku. kau juga tak perlu minta maaf, penyakit ini bukan salahmu, kau mengerti?"

Moana memejamkan matanya, sulit untuk bilang bahwa dia memang sudah kena kohi sejak dulu. Maui tak mungkin mempercayainya.

Terlebih, di saat sakit seperti ini, Moana jadi merindukan nenek Tala...

"Itu sejak aku kecil, aku mengalaminya. awalnya hanya batuk biasa, tapi semakin parah seiring aku kena demam. tabib desa mengatakan aku perlu di jaga dan tak boleh banyak bermain keluar. itu yang membuat ayahku jadi over-protektif. tapi aku keras kepala, aku sering mengendap-endap ke tepi pantai dan bermain dengan lautan... karena saat itu aku masih anak-anak, yang kupikirkan hanyalah bermain dan bermain..." jelas Moana.

"Lalu, kenapa penyakitnya baru muncul sekarang?"

"Karena aku menahannya, semua warga desa tak pernah tahu aku punya penyakit. ayah dan ibuku... sebetulnya mereka sudah menduganya, tapi mereka berusaha berpikir tenang dan meyakini bahwa aku baik-baik saja. hingga... sekarang, ketika semuanya berubah... uhuk!"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti..."

"Aku sangat menderita, Maui... aku berusaha kuat. aku menahan kohi ini demi desaku. aku tidak mau terlihat sakit di depan wargaku. apapun yang terjadi, aku punya kewajiban untuk menjaga mereka semua..."

Maui mulai miris pada apa yang terjadi pada Moana selama ini.

"Aku ingin sembuh lagi, Maui..." suaranya hampir lirih. tangan Maui pun langsung berpindah mengusap sisi wajahnya, memandangi pasang mata coklatnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Kau pasti sembuh, aku percaya padamu" ucap Maui.

"Ta-tapi.. uhuk! bagaimana kalau aku-"

"Tidak" Maui menggeleng keras. "Kau harus sembuh, aku akan selalu di sampingmu"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Moana, matanya seolah mengatakan harap-harap cemas. Maui tetap tersenyum.

"Kalau kau sembuh, kita akan berlayar lagi, oke?"

Moana menarik nafas, dia rindu ingin berlayar lagi ke lautan. andai saja lautan saat ini mengerti tentang kondisinya...

"Janji ya? ajak aku berpetualang lagi?"

"Aku janji" Maui mengangguk yakin.

"Terima kasih..."

"Badanmu sepertinya mulai panas lagi" Maui mengambil lap basah di sebelah tikarnya dan langsung menaruhnya ke atas dahi Moana. "sekarang waktunya tidur, Princess"

"Maui, ini masih pagi"

"Kau tidak perlu menunggu malam untuk tidur"

"Tapi aku sedang menunggu ayah dan ibuku"

"Mereka juga ingin kau beristirahat, cepat tutup matamu, ayo" jari Maui langsung menutup kelopak matanya dan memaksanya tidur.

Moana terkekeh dengan nada letih "M-Maui... hentikan"

Maui mulai iseng "Pejamkan matamu Princess! tidur!"

"Hahahaha... UHUK!?"

"M-Moana!?" Maui langsung panik.

"Sudah... tidak apa-apa"

"Jangan khawatir, aku takkan kemana-mana sampai malam menjelang"

"Hmmm terima kasih sudah berada disini... Maui" ucapnya sebelum ia pergi tidur.

Ya Mo, aku juga...

* * *

 _Seminggu lamanya_

Moana menghabiskan waktunya di kamar hampir seminggu sampai tabib mengatakan bahwa kondisinya mulai membaik. Moana merasa sangat bahagia, meski sering kali terbatuk ketika berbicara, namun ia memastikan bahwa tenaganya pulih kembali untuk bangkit.

Tui dan Sina tidak perlu khawatir dengan putri mereka, ada sang dewa yang selalu ada di sampingnya, mereka cuma ingin memastikan pada Maui bahwa Moana tetap bersama dengannya. tentu, Maui mengiyakan, meskipun Moana sudah di nyatakan membaik, tapi belum berarti dia sembuh sepenuhnya. dia masih perlu di rangkul ketika ingin berdiri, dan butuh di gendong kalau sudah lelah. Maui melakukan itu semua untuknya.

"Pelan-pelan Princess, jangan lari"

"Habis kau jalannya lambat sih"

"Kalau kau berlari, nanti kau sesak lagi tahu!"

Maui mengajak Moana berjalan di tepi pantai. si dewa angin dan laut itu merangkul anak mantan kepala suku tersebut untuk membantunya berjalan. Moana masih agak terhuyung, makanya Maui tidak ingin anak ini langsung ambruk di tengah pantai dan dia batuk lagi.

Sesekali Moana menoleh ke lautan dan membayangkan bisa berpetualang lagi kesana. ah, jadi ingin berlayar... lautan seolah sedang memanggil dirinya.

"jangan bilang kalau lautan sedang memanggilmu" kata Maui.

"eh a-apa? tidak kok! hanya saja... aku merindukan mereka..." jawab Moana.

"Kau rindu mereka ya?"

Moana mengangguk pelan.

"Lautan mengerti kondisimu, Mo. mereka akan menunggumu sampai sembuh"

"Yah..."

Kalau saja Maui punya kekuatan penyembuhan, mungkin sudah sejak awal dia bisa menghilangkan penyakit kohi yang diderita Moana dan mereka akan langsung berlayar ke lautan.

"Maui?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau pernah memikirkan tentang kematian?"

"Moana, bisa kita ganti topik lain? kau tahu aku tidak suka membahas itu" kata Maui.

"Maaf, hanya saja... selama aku berbaring di kamarku, aku tak pernah berhenti memikirkan itu. aku terlalu muda untuk jatuh..."

"Stop" Maui langsung menutup mulut Moana. "Tatap mataku baik-baik Mo, kau pasti sembuh. kau takkan mati, ingat? kau tidak akan mati"

"Maui?"

"Kau masih terlalu muda untuk pergi, habiskan sisa waktu untuk desamu dan lautan! mereka ada untukmu Mo!"

Seketika Moana jadi mulai berpikir, masih banyak waktu baginya untuk bernafas di dunia ini dan ada bersama dengan orang-orang yang dia cintai "Kau benar..."

"Kalau kau masih saja membahas soal kematian, aku akan melemparmu ke Lalotai" kata Maui, setengah mengancam.

Moana mendengus "Pffft! kau takkan mampu melemparku sejauh itu, tuan pahlawan pria dan wanita!"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh!"

"Itu takkan terjadi- Woaaaahh!?" Maui langsung menggendong Moana

"Maui! turunkan aku!"

Maui memasang seringai iseng di wajahnya, membawa tubuh kecil Moana kembali ke desa "Kalau kau masih keras kepala, aku akan mengikatmu ke tikar supaya tidak kabur"

"Hahahaha! Maui!"

"Jangan tertawa terlalu keras, keriting! nanti kau batuk-batuk lagi!"

"hahahaha! Uhuk! Uhukk!?"

"Nah, baru saja ku bilang"

Moana setengah tertawa, memelankan suaranya "Ma-maaf..."

"Hehh.. dasar"

* * *

Maui memutuskan untuk membawa Moana ke fale bekas peninggalan neneknya. anak-anak pun berkumpul disana dan segera mendengarkan dongeng paling dari Maui.

"Aku mengambil sebuah api dari sang dewi Mahuika dengan kail ajaibku, dan aku memberikan api kehangatan itu untuk kalian semua, para mahluk biasa untuk seluruh dunia!" kata Maui. menunjukkan tato di perutnya yang menggambarkan bagaimana Maui mengambil sepercik api dari dewi Mahuika.

"Woaaaahh" anak-anak mulai kagum dengan cerita kehebatan Maui mengambil api dari Mahuika, sang dewi api.

Moana duduk di sebelah Maui, ikut mendengarkan kisah petualangannya. sesekali ia tersenyum melihat bagaimana Maui menyelipkan sedikit humor di tiap kisahnya, kadang membiarkan anak-anak mengangkat tangan untuk bertanya padanya, dan dengan senang hati Maui menjawab semuanya.

"Kemudian, setelah aku mengambil apinya-"

"Uhuk!?"

Cerita langsung terpotong oleh suara batuknya Moana.

"Moana?" Maui mulai khawatir.

"Ti-tidak, tidak... lanjutkan Maui" kata Moana, menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah" Maui mengangguk paham, tapi sebetulnya bisa saja dia berhenti mendongeng dan segera membawa Moana kembali ke rumah.

"Moana?" salah satu gadis kecil pun berjalan menghampirinya, dia bernama Leika. dia langsung memeluk tubuh kurus Moana dan memandangi pasang matanya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya-nya.

Moana tertawa kecil, dia pun menepuk-nepuk kepala kecil Leika. "Tidak apa-apa sayang, aku sehat kok"

"Kapan kau akan sembuh? mama ku bilang, kau sedang sakit parah?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku pasti segera sembuh. dengan begitu, kita bisa mendongeng lagi, oke?"

"Moana adalah pahlawan kalian, ingat, dia ini kuat lho" kata Maui.

"Jangan berlebihan" ketus Moana.

Maui tersenyum, dia melanjutkan kisahnya kembali sementara Moana tetap mendengarkan. kalau saja dia sehat hari ini, Moana juga ingin bergabung ke dalam kisahnya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Sedikit info :**

 **Mahuika : Dewi api**


	5. Chapter 5

**MOANA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Esok harinya_

Maui, Moana dan Sina berada di rumah tabib, mereka akan memeriksakan kembali kondisi Moana untuk hari ini.

"hmmmm..."

"Coba tarik nafasmu"

Moana memejamkan matanya sebentar dan langsung menarik nafas perlahan-lahan, udara masuk ke dalam paru-parunya dengan lancar. dia juga tak merasakan dadanya sesak lagi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Maui.

Alelo menutup dada Moana dengan kain tapa. "Nafasnya teratur, beruntung untuk Kepala suku hari ini, paru-parumu masih berfungsi dengan normal" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Maui tersenyum lega, ini pasti akan jadi pertanda baik untuk Moana.

"Tapi, bagaimanapun ini cuma sementara, ada kemungkinan kau akan batuk-batuk lagi, Kepala suku, kuharap kau tidak memaksakan dirimu"

"Aku tidak akan memaksakan diriku, ada Maui" ucapnya, mengedipkan sebelah mata ke arah Maui.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu kemana-mana sayang, istirahat dirumah saja sudah cukup" sahut Sina, menepuk-nepuk punggung putrinya.

"Ibu, aku bosan dirumah terus"

"Princess, kalau kau ingin cepat sembuh, kau sebaiknya diam dirumah dan tidur" jawab Maui.

"Lalu apa? tidur terus? aku tidak mau tidur terus sepanjang hari, aku ingin bekerja sekarang" Moana bersikeras.

"Woaah woaah! tahan dulu, keriting! kau memaksakan dirimu!"

"Maui!" Moana mulai protes.

Alelo tersenyum "Kau boleh beraktivitas, Kepala suku. tapi jangan sampai kelelahan, itu saja saranku"

"Nah! kalau begitu aku ingin memanjat pohon kelapa!" kata Moana, langsung semangat.

Maui sampai mangap, tak pernah dia sangka kalau Moana akan se-ekstrem ini untuk bekerja, padahal kondisinya belum pasti pulih sepenuhnya.

Sina pun tertawa kecil, menggelengkan kepalanya "Yaah, seperti ayahnya, dia memang keras kepala"

"Haaaahh kau ini" Maui tak kalah herannya.

"Ayo Maui! kita keluar!" serunya dan langsung lari keluar.

"MOANA!? JANGAN LARI!" pekik Maui dan Sina, tapi Moana sudah keburu kabur duluan.

"UHUK! UHUK!"

"tuh... baru di bilangin"

* * *

"Princess, untuk terakhir kalinya jangan paksakan dirimu!" omel Maui, sambil mengikuti langkah Moana mengumpulkan beberapa buah kelapa ke basket yang terbuat dari anyaman daun, sementara Pua, asik menyundul-nyundul kelapa dengan kepalanya di dekat kaki Moana.

"Maui, Alelo bilang aku bisa beraktivitas! tentu aku akan melakukannya hari ini!" kata Moana, melempat satu kelapa ke basket yang di bawa Maui.

"Ya aku tahu itu, tapi itu sama saja membunuhmu tahu"

"Aku memang penyakitan sekarang, tapi bukan berarti aku harus berhenti dari pekerjaanku, ambil!"

Hup!

Maui menangkap satu kelapa lagi dari tangan Moana.

"Sudah terkumpul banyak Princess, mau di bawa kemana?" tanya Maui.

"Taruh saja di sana, mereka yang akan melepas serabutnya" jawab Moana.

"Baiklah"

Maui langsung membawanya ke fale dimana para ibu-ibu Motunui melepas serabut kelapanya. Moana langsung menghela nafas ringan, menepuk-nepuk dadanya untuk memastikan kondisinya masih baik hari ini.

"Jangan batuk lagi Moana, untuk hari ini saja ya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Kepala suku! Kepala suku!"

Dua orang wanita, Maiva dan Ali'a yang merupakan teman ibunya langsung menghampiri Moana. wajah mereka berdua terlihat panik, Moana penasaran apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa?"

"Kepala suku! tolong kami!"

"Anakku dan anaknya Maiva! mereka... mereka...!"

"Apa yang terjadi!?" tanya Moana, ikut panik.

"Mereka terperosok ke lubang dekat hutan! kumohon tolong kami!"

"APA!? bagaimana mereka bisa disana!?" tanya Moana.

"Aku tidak tahu! bahkan suamiku tidak bisa mengambil mereka kebawah!" tambah Maiva lagi.

Moana panik, tanpa lama-lama pun dia langsung pergi ke hutan untuk menyelamatkan anak-anak tersebut. tak peduli dengan kohinya muncul lagi, Moana harus segera pergi kesana.

"Hei keriting! aku bawa dua kelapa untuk diminum, ayo bersantai di -eh? Moana?" Maui menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, Moana tidak ada ditempat.

"Kemana dia pergi?"

* * *

Moana mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju hutan, dia menemukan beberapa pria yang berdiri di pinggiran lubang besar dengan sebuah tali.

"Kepala suku!?"

"Dimana mereka!?" tanya Moana.

"Mereka ada di bawah! lubangnya dalam sekali!"

"Aku ingin ke dalam, tapi di bawah sana gelap sekali!"

Moana melihat ke arah lubang, di bawah sana gelap sekali, tapi dia bisa mendengar pekikan anak-anak jauh dibawah.

"Tolong! tolong kami!" seru mereka.

Moana bisa mendengarnya, setidaknya ada tiga anak dibawah. tangannya langsung meraih tali dan mengikat ke pinggangnya.

"Pegang talinya! aku akan masuk kebawah!"

"Kepala suku! tunggu, bukannya kau-!"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja! percayakan padaku!" kata Moana.

Baginya, menyelamatkan warganya lebih penting daripada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan pelan, Moana pun masuk ke lubang, dia masih bisa mendengar suara anak-anak tersebut yang terus berteriak ketakutan. semakin ia kebawah, semakin gelap pula lubangnya.

"Kalian dibawah sana!?" seru Moana.

"Tolong kami!"

"Tolong!"

"Bertahanlah! aku ada disini!" seru Moana.

"Moana!"

Mereka bertiga terperangkap di bawah sana, nampaknya dataran di lubang ini semakin kebawah sempit, seperti kerucut terbalik. Moana sendiri tak pernah menyadari bahwa pulau Motunui ternyata memiliki lubang yang cukup berbahaya. Tak hanya main menyempit, semakin dia ke bawah, udara semakin menipis. dia mulai khawatir, anak-anak yang terjebak disana bisa kehabisan nafas. tapi Moana berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghirup sisa oksigen didalam lubang, dan terus turun kebawah.

"Moana! tolong kami!"

"aku takuuut!"

"Huaaaaaaa! aku mau mama ku!"

"Ssh shh tenang, tenang. aku bersama kalian!" Moana berusaha menenangkan, kemudian dia melepas tali yang mengikat pinggangnya, memindahkan tali tersebut ke pinggang salah satu anak bernama Teli.

"Nah, Teli, kau dapat giliran pertama, jangan lihat kebawah, tetap lihat ke atas, mereka akan menarikmu, Oke?" tanya Moana.

"Ta-tapi... aku takut..."

"Kau bisa! tetap lihat ke atas!"

Moana pun menarik-narik tali sebagai kode agar yang di atas memperhatikan mereka yang berada dibawah lubang.

"Hei! Kepala suku minta di angkat talinya, cepat tarik!"

"Tarik!"

"Cepat! Cepat!"

Para pria tersebut pun langsung menarik talinya, tak lama kemudian akhirnya Teli bisa di selamatkan.

"Teli!"

"Mamaaaaa!"

Tali di luncurkan lagi kebawah, kini giliran anak kedua yang di selamatkan.

"Ayo! kau harus seperti Teli, tetap lihat ke atas ya!" ucapnya, berusaha menenangkan Lana, yang masih menangis karena ketakutan.

"Huaaaaaaa!"

"Kau bisa sayang, jangan khawatir!" Moana menarik-narik tali lagi, dan para pria di atas pun segera mengangkatnya.

"angkat pelan-pelan! Jangan menariknya terlalu kencang!" seru Moana.

"Ya Kepala suku!"

"Lana!"

"Mama!"

"Sekarang yang terakhir, kepala suku! bertahanlah!" seru mereka dari atas.

Moana mengangguk pelan, kemudian dia mengambil tali lagi dan segera mengikatnya ke pinggang anak yang terakhir.

"Moana, aku akan selamat kan?" tanya Liani, gadis kecil yang selalu jadi teman mainnya Moana.

"Kau pasti selamat sayang, yang penting kau harus sampai ke atas dulu ya"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, percayalah!"

Yang di atas pun langsung menariknya. Lana berhasil sampai ke atas dengan selamat, dia langsung lari memeluk ibunya.

"Lana sayang! kau baik-baik saja!"

"Huaaa! aku takut bu!"

"Nah, sekarang giliran Kepala suku!"

"Moana! kau masih disana!?"

Moana mendengar suara warganya yang mencoba mengangkat dirinya ke atas.

"Aku disini! jangan khawatirkan aku!" seru Moana.

"Cepat ambil talinya, Kepala suku!"

Moana meraih tali yang turun ke arahnya. belum sampai kedua tangannya memegang tali, tiba-tiba kohi langsung meremas paru-parunya.

"UGH!?"

Bruukkh!

Moana memegangi dadanya, sangat panas, dia langsung batuk-batuk.

Tidak, tidak, tidak, jangan lagi!

"UHUK!? Uhuk! Uhukk! Uhukkkgg!?"

"Eh? kenapa Moana belum mengambil talinya?" tanya salah satu warga.

"Kepala suku! kau bisa mendengar kami dari bawah sana!?"

"Moana!?"

Moana merasa tubuhnya langsung drop, kedua tangan dan kakinya gemetaran. tapi dia berusaha menguatkan diri, tangannya pun meraih tali sementara dirinya masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhukk! uhhuk!"

"Sepertinya kohi nya akut lagi!?" kata salah satu pria.

"APAA!?"

"Gawat! Moana! bertahanlah dibawah sana! biar aku yang masuk kebawah!" seru Ike, teman ayahnya Moana.

"BIAR AKU YANG KEBAWAH!" seru seseorang dari atas.

"AH!?"

Maui, dalam mode burung elangnya langsung masuk kedalam lubang, kemudian dia merubah dirinya ke bentuk semula dengan kailnya dan meraih tubuh kecil Moana.

"Moana! tetap bernafas!" kata Maui.

"Uhukk! a-aku... sedang... Uhukk! berusaha...!"

Maui tidak perlu tali untuk naik ke atas, dengan satu tangan berototnya dan kedua kakinya untuk memanjat, akhirnya dia berhasil naik. kemudian, dia langsung membaringkan tubuh Moana di atas rerumputan.

"Moana!"

"Kepala suku, kau baik-baik saja?!"

Moana terus terbatuk-batuk. "Uhuk!"

"Hei, Moana... kau bisa mendengarku? tarik nafasmu pelan-pelan! Moana!?" kata Maui, tangannya langsung menggosok-gosok dada Moana untuk membantunya bernafas lagi.

"Hahhh... hahhh... Maui..."

"Buka matamu Moana, bertahanlah! ayo kau bisa! ambil nafasnya pelan-pelan!"

"Uhuk!?"

"Sebaiknya bawa dia pada Alelo!" saran salah satu pria.

"Ayo Moana, kau harus di rawat la-"

Moana langsung menggenggam tangan Maui erat-erat, sangat kuat.

"Tidak, aku baik-bak saja!" jawabnya di sela-sela nafasnya.

"Moana!?"

"Hahhh... hahh... tidak apa-apa... aku masih bisa bernafas, tolong... jangan kasihani aku" ucapnya, hampir merintih menahan sakit.

"Kalau aku diam saja, anak-anak itu takkan selamat, biarkan aku melakukan tugasku, kalian tidak perlu khawatir, aku adalah pemimpin kalian. jadi... tolong, berhenti menyuruhku pergi ke tabib lagi... hahhh..."

Maui tahu, betapa cintanya Moana pada warganya dan desanya. bahkan rasa cinta itu mengalahkan penyakit yang dia derita, sampai-sampai ia harus melawan diri sendiri demi mereka semua.

Moana...

Maui jadi kasihan dengan Moana, di usia yang masih muda, Moana sudah harus berhadapan dengan nasib seperti ini.

"Kumohon..."

Maui menghela nafas berat, mau tak mau, dia harus menurutinya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus janji tetap bersamaku ya"

"Terima kasih"

* * *

 _Malam hari kemudian_

Tui menggelengkan kepalanya, sungguh mengapa anak perempuannya ini begitu memaksakan diri. Moana duduk di hadapannya dengan selimut yang merangkup tubuhnya, sementara Sina duduk di sebelahnya dan mengusap-usap punggung anaknya.

"Moana, kau tahu? kau melawan tubuhmu sendiri. kau memang boleh berkeliaran keluar, tapi kau harus ingat apa yang kau alami"

"Ma-maaf..."

"Tui, sudahlah. Moana hanya bermaksud menyelamatkan anak-anak itu" kata Sina.

"Tapi kohinya kambuh lagi!"

"Tui!" Sina mengomelnya, dia tahu suaminya juga keras kepala.

"Hahhh, ayah mengerti apa maksudmu nak, tapi tolonglah... kau harus ingat tubuhmu, kau butuh tubuh itu untuk hidup, kau bergerak dengan tenagamu, kalau kau terus seperti ini kapan sembuhnya?" tanya Tui.

"Tapi Yah, kalau aku... uhuk! uhukk!?"

"Moana!" ibunya mulai panik.

"Kalau aku diam saja dirumah, aku bukan kepala suku" jawabnya.

Tui dan Sina agak terkejut.

"Aku tahu, aku memang keras kepala. tapi... alasan aku ingin terus memaksakan diri adalah... aku tahu tanggung jawabku"

Sementara dari luar teras fale, Maui menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding bambu fale dan mendengarkan semua yang di ucapkan Moana.

"Uhuk! a-aku melakukan ini... karena aku mencintai kalian semua..."

"..." Tui dan Sina sampai terdiam.

"Setidaknya, berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi, untuk memulai dari awal. semakin aku diam, kohi ini akan semakin memakanku, aku tidak mau begini terus. caraku melawan penyakit ini adalah berjuang, kalau aku bangkit, aku yakin... aku tidak akan menderita kohi lagi dan langsung sembuh" jelas Moana.

Sina sampai terharu, dia langsung memeluk putrinya erat-erat.

"andai saja nenek masih disini, aku yakin... dia percaya padaku, karena dia ingin aku mengikuti kata hatiku yang sebenarnya..."

Tui tidak berkata apapun, dia jadi teringat segala yang terjadi dua tahun yang lalu, dimana ibunya terbaring di dalam falenya dalam keadaan sekarat, sudah tak bisa kembali lagi. dia ingat, ketika Moana pergi berlayar, Tala... untuk terakhir kalinya membagi hongi padanya, dan bergumam pelan...

Percayakan semua pada anakmu, Tui...

Kalimat itu masih terbayang-bayang di dalam kepala Tui, dia juga berharap, andai ibunya masih hidup, dia juga ingin mengikuti kata hatinya.

"Ayah?"

Moana memanggil, Tui langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ahh... ya?"

"Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Tui tersenyum pahit, pertanyaan itu membuat hatinya sulit untuk menjawab. tangannya meraih kepala putrinya dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Aku ayahmu, tentu aku harus percaya padamu nak" jawabnya.

Moana melihat ketulusan jawaban sang ayah, dia benar-benar percaya padanya.

"Besok ada pertemuan besar dengan Kepala suku dari pulai Hina-Nui, nak. Jika keadaanmu belum membaik-"

"Aku akan tetap datang" Moana menegaskan.

Tui tak berkata apapun lagi selain diam. Tapi semoga saja besok Moana bisa sedikit pulih, mungkin selesai pertemuan besok, dia akan membawa anaknya lagi pulang kerumah dan langsung tidur.

Moana mengangguk pelan, kemudian dia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya untuk tidur.

"Baiklah, ayah mengerti"

"Terima kasih Yah"

* * *

Maui mendengar semuanya. dia kini tahu alasan Moana memaksakan diri...

Dia mencintai semua orang yang ada di pulau ini.

Jujur. bagi Maui, selama dia hidup ribuan tahun, dia tidak pernah menemukan satu mahluk yang memiliki tanggung jawab sebesar itu. dan hingga saat itu, ketika takdir mempertemukannya dengan seorang remaja tanggung seperti Moana, akhirnya Maui menyadari, apapun yang di lakukan anak itu, semua demi pulaunya.

Tak heran, mengapa lautan ikut mencintainya, karena nama Moana yang berarti 'Lautan'

Moana, aku juga mencintaimu

Dan malam ini, bulan dan bintang-bintang terang terhalang oleh awan-awan yang membuat malam ini semakin gelap.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

**MOANA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pagi hari di Motunui_

Matahari menampakkan sinarnya dari arah timur, pagi ini akan berbeda di Motunui, karena mereka akan kedatangan tamu dari pulau tetangga.

"Sayang, kau yakin bisa bertahan?" tanya Tui.

Moana mengangguk cepat "Ya, ini pertemuan penting. aku harus tetap berada di fale tele" jawabnya.

Tui menghela nafas ringan, putrinya sengaja bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyiapkan segalanya menerima kedatangan tamu dari pulau sebelah. padahal semalam, Moana sempat demam tinggi, tapi akhirnya cepat turun karena dia langsung meminum obat herbal yang diberikan Alelo.

"Kau yakin nak? kalau kau tak kuat, ayah bisa menggantikan posisimu"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja" Moana menegaskan. "Pertemuan ini sudah di rencanakan jauh-jauh hari, tidak boleh di tunda, semua harus berjalan sesuai rencana"

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

"Apa aku sudah terlihat rapih, yah?" tanya Moana.

Moana mengenakan kain tapa putih yang terhias banyak rumbai di bagian atas dan tapa merah di bagian bawah, dia juga mengikat rambut ikalnya dan menaruh sepetik bunga warna putih kekuningan di atas daun telinganya.

"Kau sudah sangat rapih sayang, Maui pasti senang melihatmu begini" kata Sina.

"Ayolah bu, Maui kan cuma tukang iseng"

"Hei, aku mendengarmu tahu!" kata Maui yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan kamar Moana.

"Maui!?"

Maui terkekeh santai "Siap untuk pertemuan besar, Kepala suku?" tanya dia.

Moana tersenyum, dia merasa sangat siap. dia yakin semua akan berjalan baik, semoga saja batuknya tidak mengganggu acar pentingnya dengan tamu dari pulau sebelah.

"Tentu saja aku siap, kepala hiu!"

"Bagus! aku akan menemuimu dari belakang fale tele, sampai jumpa!"

"Hehehe, dasar kau"

Moana langsung memakai _Tuiga_ ke kepalanya. sebuah 'Mahkota' kehormatan yang ia kenakan ini membuatnya merasa tanggung jawab yang dia emban semakin besar. sebetulnya dia agak cemas, kalau kohi nya kambuh lagi, habislah sudah pertemuan penting ini. namun Sina dan Tui memberi tatapan keyakinan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Dia menghirup nafas pelan-pelan dan langsung berbalik membuka tirai tapa di depannya.

Seluruh warganya ada disana, mereka berdiri di sebelah kanan dan kiri menyambutnya. Moana, Sina dan Tui pun berjalan lurus menuju fale tele, genderang musik khas berbunyi dan Heiva sebagai pengiring tarian tradisional pulaunya, tak lupa sebuah sorakan penuh semangat untuknya. banyak dari mereka mengetahui penyakit yang di derita Moana, tapi warganya sangat percaya bahwa Moana bisa melewatinya dengan baik.

Moana sangat berterima kasih, dia memantapkan langkahnya menuju rumah besar pertemuan. kali ini, Moana yakinkan semua akan tetap berjalan lancar.

* * *

"Beri hormat pada Kepala suku Moana Waialiki dari Motunui!"

Para dewan tetua langsung menunduk hormat pada keluarga Moana, kemudian Moana menyuruh semuanya untuk langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing.

Maui duduk di sebelah Moana, dia bisa melihat betapa hormatnya semua dewan (sekalipun para tetua) yang diberikan padanya, ternyata Moana punya pengaruh yang besar untuk pulau ini, pantas mereka mencintainya.

Moana agak gugup, matanya melirik ke Maui seolah memohon untuk membantunya berbicara.

Maui tahu tatapan itu, dia tersenyum, kemudian dia sedikit menyenggol siku kirinya Moana, memberi kode seolah mengatakan ' _ayolah Princess, kau bisa melakukannya, tarik nafasmu dan keluarkan pidato cerewetmu!'_

Moana mengetahui maksud tatapan dari Maui, dia langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Para dewan Motunui! Pagi ini kita akan menyambut Kepala suku dari pulau Hina-Nui. pertemuan akan di mulai hari ini juga! mereka akan datang kesini beberapa menit lagi, beri hormat pada mereka dan berikan tempat duduk yang sudah di sediakan!"

Bunyi musik penyambutan terdengar dari luar fale, Kepala suku Hina-Nui telah datang bersama dengan beberapa dewan yang ia bawa. semuanya pun berdiri dan memberi hormat pada sang Kepala suku dari pulau sebelah.

Kepala suku Hina-Nui adalah Maelo, seorang pria paruh baya yang seumuran dengan ayahnya tersebut memiliki fisik cukup sempurna. dada bidang, langkah kakinya yang mantap dan _tuiga_ yang ia kenakan di kepalanya penuh di hiasi motif tentang leluhurnya, raut wajah yang menunjukkan kepemimpinan yang kuat dan juga tato yang menutupi hampir sebagian dada kanannya bersama dengan lengannya.

Moana dan keluarganya menunduk hormat pada Maelo, kemudian mempersilahkannya duduk. musik penyambutan pun berhenti dan ini sebagai pertanda di mulailah rapat besar didalam fale tele.

Kepala Suku muda duduk bersebrangan menghadap Kepala suku tua yang sudah berpengalaman.

"Selamat pagi, Kepala suku Maelo dari Hina-Nui, senang bisa menyambutmu datang kemari" sapa Moana.

"Selamat pagi, jadi... kau yang kepala sukunya ya?" tanya Maelo.

Moana tersenyum. "Ya, sekarang adalah aku"

"Waah, aku yakin Motunui bangga memilikimu, kau masih sangat muda"

"Terima kasih"

"Aku dan dewanku senang datang ke pulau yang indah ini, kuharap aku bisa menjalin kerja sama yang besar untukmu, Kepala suku Moana"

Maui memandangi perbincangan di antara dua pemimpin besar tersebut. dia menyilangkan kedua lengannya ke dada dan tersenyum bangga, Moana memang bisa melakukannya. _heh... dasar Princess,_ gumam Maui.

"Ku dengar, pulau ini juga jadi tempat tinggalnya separuh dewa angin dan laut, Maui?" tanya Maelo.

"Itu benar, dia duduk disana"

"Itu aku! Maui separuh dewa angin dan laut, pahlawan pria dan wanita, segalanya! terima kasih kembali!" ucap Maui sampai mengedipkan sebelah matanya. seisi fale tele langsung tertawa.

Moana sampai terkekeh, kalau ada Maui disini, suasana tegang bisa cair seketika karena leluconnya.

"Hahahaha! senang bertemu denganmu dewa angin dan laut, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan orang besar seperti dirimu" kata Maelo.

"Oi, oi! badanku memang besar! eh... ini tidak besar sih, ini hanya berisi kok!" kata Maui.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" seisi fale tertawa lagi.

Moana sampai memegangi perutnya menahan tawa, tapi di saat yang sama dia ingin menjewer telinga Maui karena tidak sopan mencelos di pertemuan besar begini.

"Baiklah! kita langsung saja perbincangannya, Kepala suku Moana"

"Baiklah! aku siap!"

"Akhir-akhir ini, pulauku sering mengalami masalah panen, terutama kelapa" kata Maelo. "Kebetulan ladang kelapa di pulauku terlambat panen bulan ini, kami terpaksa mencari buah tersebut sampai keluar pulau demi kelapa, tapi yang kami dapatkan saat itu sangat sedikit"

"Apa ladang pohon kelapa di pulaumu luas?" tanya Moana.

"Tidak terlalu, banyak dari mereka yang tidak berbuah pada waktunya"

"hmmm..." Moana sampai berpikir-pikir.

"kami melakukan tarian kesuburan panen untuk dewa Tanemahuta, tapi belum ada hasilnya"

"Aku pikir, cara terbaik yang harus kau lakukan adalah, mencari pulau baru"

"Hmm?" Maelo sampai mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudku, kau dan wargamu harus berlayar ke laut, pasti di luar sana banyak pulau yang menanti kedatanganmu untuk di tinggali"

"Aku tahu itu saran terbaikmu, Kepala suku Moana, tapi masalahnya kami tidak punya seseorang yang pandai berlayar"

"Aku bisa membantu"

"Sungguh?"

Maelo sampai mencerna saran dari Moana, andai saja warganya punya keahlian berlayar seperti dia...

"Kalian punya banyak perahu kan?"

"Ya, sangat banyak, kebanyakan dari wargaku adalah nelayan"

"Kalau begitu manfaatkan perahumu juga untuk berpetualang ke laut!" ucap Moana penuh semangat.

Semuanya sampai terdiam dengan kalimatnya Moana, terdengar kekanakan.

"Aku yakin, usaha Maui mengangkat beberapa pulau yang subur ada di luar sana, untuk kalian juga!"

"Itu benar!" sambung Maui.

"Hmm.. ya, sepertinya kau benar"

Moana mengangguk bangga dengan sarannya.

"Baiklah, kami akan berlayar, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk membantu wargaku pergi menuju pulau baru, setidaknya... pulau yang dekat dengan Motunui agar aku bisa menjalin kerja sama denganmu lebih mudah"

"Berapa lama kau menuju kesini?" tanya Moana.

"Empat hari, Belum lagi kami sempat di terjang ombak besar, tapi beruntung aku dan dewanku masih selamat"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, jadi-"

 _ **Ah!?**_

Moana merasa paru-parunya panas.

 _ **Gawat... gawat...! tidak!**_

Moana terhenti di tengah kalimatnya, memegangi dadanya yang hampir sesak, dia akan batuk lagi.

"Moana?" Maui menyadari ada yang salah dengan Moana, dia ingin segera menghampiri ke depan, tapi Moana langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan meminta Maui untuk diam di tempat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Maelo.

"Ah tak apa! sungguh! hahahaha!" Moana tertawa kikuk. "Usai pertemuan ini, aku akan mengajakmu keliling desa, kau mau?"

"Dengan senang hati, Kepala suku Moana"

 _ **Ughh!?**_

Moana berusaha menahannya, dia tidak boleh kalah dari kohi, dia tidak ingin merusak acara pentingnya hari ini.

"Oh ya! satu lagi yang ingin ku bahas, ini tentang kesehatan. ada salah satu wargaku yang datang ke sebuah pulau dimana kebanyakan orang-orang disana kena sebuah penyakit"

"Penyakit?"

"Ya, gejala Kohi"

"KOHI!?"

Moana sampai terkejut. begitu juga dengan seisi fale, bahkan Maui sampai tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"ugghh itu mengerikan, kau tahu? kohi itu sangat mengerikan, akhirnya wargaku yang tadi berniat ingin mengunjunginya, langsung berbalik pulang. kami sangat menghindari penyakit itu"

Jantung Moana sampai berdegup kencang.

"darimana kau tahu kalau mereka kena kohi?" tanya Moana, penasaran.

"Mereka batuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah, wargaku melihat banyak makam disana. dewasa, remaja, bahkan anak-anakpun sudah jadi korban dari penyakit itu"

Moana sampai meneguk ludahnya dalam-dalam, tubuhnya gemetar.

Tui yang melihat anaknya mendadak diam tersebut ingin mengganti topik yang di bicarakan, namun salah satu dewan langsung menepuk bahunya dan memberi tatapan _'Jangan ganggu anakmu'_

"Penyakit itu sulit di sembuhkan, makanya kami menghindari kohi"

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

Moana tidak bisa menahannya, rasanya sangat sakit.

"Makanya, aku kesini juga untuk memperingatkanmu, hindarilah penyakit itu-"

 **"UHUUHKK!?"**

Moana langsung batuk, memuncarkan darah segar ke tangan Maelo.

"HAAAAAAAAAH!?"

Seisi fale terkejut, Moana langsung meringkuk menahan dadanya. masih dalam keadaan terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhukk! Uhuk! UGGHH!?"

 **"MOANA!"** Maui panik, dia menghampiri Moana ke depan dan menggosok-gosok punggungnya.

"Moana!?" Tui dan Sina ikut menghampirinya kedepan, penyakit putrinya kambuh lagi.

"kau baik-baik saja!?"

"TI-TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Maelo gemetaran, dia memandangi darahnya Moana yang mengenai tangan kanannya.

"hahhh... ma-maafkan... uhuk! maafkan aku, uhuk! bi-biar a-aku bersihkan...!" ucapnya di sela-sela batuknya, tangan Moana mengambil selembar kain lap untuk membersihkan tangan Maelo.

Tapi Maelo langsung menjauh.

"Tidak! ka-kau... apa kau kena Kohi!?" tanya Maelo.

"Moana hanya batuk-batuk! tidak kena kohi!" kata Maui, berusaha menutupi penyakit yang di derita Moana.

"Tapi dia batuk berdarah!"

"Berhenti membahas kohi! kau membuatnya takut!" bentak Maui, tak peduli di depannya orang terhormat atau bukan, yang penting dia tidak ingin Moana sampai ketakutan.

 **"Kohi itu menular!"** seru Maelo.

Semuanya langsung terkejut.

 _Kohi menular?_

"Uhuk! Uhukk!" Moana berusaha menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, dia seperti mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Hei kau! ambilkan lap ku!" perintah Maelo pada bawahannya.

"Maafkan kami, Kepala suku Maelo. anakku menderita kohi, ini hanya baru gejala awal, aku yakin Moana akan cepat sembuh pada waktunya" kata Tui, menunduk-nunduk maaf pada kepala suku dari Hina-Nui.

"Kau tidak mengatakan padaku bahwa anakmu menderita penyakit Kohi!? kau membohongiku Tui!"

"Tidak! sungguh! anakku baru menderita ini seminggu yang lalu!"

"Aku dan wargaku sedang menghindari penyakit ini, bagaimana kalau aku tertular!? seluruh dewan yang ada di dekatku juga akan kena!"

"Tolong... maafkan kami, kumohon" Sina ikut memohon, tangannya masih menepuk-nepuk punggung putrinya.

"Kita batalkan saja pertemuan ini, aku akan pulang sekarang juga"

 **"TUNGGU!"**

Moana memanggil, membuat Maelo langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hahhh... hahh... apa benar kohi itu... menular?" tanya Moana.

"Itu benar! aku sudah pernah melihatnya sendiri, kohi itu menular sangat cepat! sekali kena, maka penyakit itu akan merambat ke tubuh!"

Moana memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, air matanya menggenang. "Berarti... aku akan menulari semua orang?"

"Moana!" Maui mencengkaram kedua bahu Moana kuat-kuat. "Kohi tidak menular, jangan dengarkan dia!"

"Tapi... Maui..."

"Hei kau, dengar ya!" Maui menatap tajam pada Maelo. "Kohi itu tidak menular! kaunya saja yang berlebihan! orang yang kena penyakit kohi tidak akan sembuh kalau di sekitarnya tak ada yang membantunya untuk berjuang! kalau kohi memang menular mungkin sejak kemarin aku juga kena!"

"Kau ini separuh dewa, Maui, tidak mungkin kau sakit!"

"Kau ingin bukti? lihat kedua orang tuanya! mereka bersamanya setiap hari, tapi penyakitnya tidak langsung menular!"

"Kohi itu menular melalui udara! aku yakin warga desanya pasti sudah tercemar ko-"

 **BUAAAAGGHH!**

Maui langsung meninju wajah Maelo, cukup sudah dengan emosi yang meluap di kepalanya. dia benci dengan orang yang berani-beraninya merendahkan Moana.

"Maui!" teriak Moana, terkejut.

"Kau membuat semuanya makin buruk!" kata salah satu dewannya Maelo. "dan kau, Tui! kau bertanggung jawab atas ini semua! kalau Kepala suku Maelo kena kohi, kami menyalahkanmu karena kau berbohong pada kami, anakmu penyebab semuanya!"

"ANAKKU BUKAN PENYEBABNYA!" teriak Tui, langsung mencengkram kalung gigi paus yang di kenakan dewannya Maelo. alisnya menukik tajam kebawah seiring amarahnya yang menjadi.

"Kau tidak lihat anakmu batuk-batuk begini!?"

Tui mulai menerjang "Kau...!?"

"Sudah HENTIKAN!" Teriak salah satu tetua Motunui, Kaele. langsung membuat seisi fale tele diam.

"Wetu, bawa Kepala suku Maelo ke _Fale Talimalo_ yang sudah di sediakan" kata Kaele. "Dan Moana, cepat bawa dia ke Alelo"

Moana merasa bersalah, kekacuan ini karena dirinya. padahal Maelo adalah Kepala suku yang hebat, tapi... mengapa?

 _Mengapa dia dan dewannya menghindarinya?_

 _Apa benar Kohi itu menular?_

Akhirnya dia menangis, semua benar-benar salahnya.

"Moana, jangan khawatir, aku sudah meninju wajahnya tadi" bisik Maui. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, percaya padaku"

"Tapi... Tapi..."

"Ayo sayang, kita ke Alelo" kata Tui, kemudian dia langsung membawa Moana ke rumah tabib.

Pagi yang tadinya cerah, berubah menjadi berawan dan mendung.

Semuanya berjalan tidak baik

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Sedikit Info**

 **Heiva : Alat musik drum yang di gunakan sebagai pengiring para penari.**

 **Tanimahueta : Dewa kehutanan**

 **Tuiga : Sebuah hiasan kepala tradisional orang Samoa, topi yang dikenakan khusus untuk seorang Kepala Suku dan juga anaknya Kepala Suku.**

 **Fale Talimalo : sebuah rumah untuk tamu khusus.**


	7. Chapter 7

**MOANA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Moana kini beristirahat di rumah Alelo. wajahnya langsung pucat ketika dibawa kesini, kohinya kambuh lagi.

"Moana..." Maui memanggil, memastikan Moana mendengar suaranya, berharap dia tidak pingsan.

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi di fale tele tadi, kuharap Maelo segera mengerti" kata Alelo pada Tui.

Tui menghela nafas pasrah. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Moana... anakku..."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja Tui, kau harus percaya padanya" ucap Sina, suaranya terdengar agak serak karena isak tangis.

"Kalau Kepala suku terus mengeluarkan darah seiring batuknya, dia bisa cepat lemas dan meninggal"

"Berhenti mengucapkan kalimat itu!" Maui menyela. "Moana tidak akan mati! kau ingin tinju di wajahmu juga!?"

"Aah ti-tidak tidak! maafkan aku Maui!" kata Alelo, ketakutan. "Tapi itu benar, tubuh yang terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah akan membuat penderita semakin lemas, aku tidak punya pengetahuan tentang bagaimana caranya menambah darah-"

"KAU INI KAN TABIBNYA!"

"Maui! sudah cukup!" Tui membentak, Maui langsung diam.

"Kau membuat Moana pusing, berhentilah berteriak!"

"Kumohon... hentikan..." Moana merintih.

"Moana!?"

"Uhuk! gara-gara aku, semuanya jadi bertengkar... i-ni salahku, kumohon maafkan aku..." ucapnya lagi, hampir tak bersuara.

"Ini bukan salahmu sayang, kau bukan penyebabnya" Sina meyakinkan, tapi Moana menggeleng.

"Maelo benar, aku penyebabnya, aku... tidak tahu kalau kohi menular"

"Moana, berhenti pesimis, kau harus kuat!" Maui langsung mendekap tangan Moana kuat-kuat, memberinya cengkraman keberanian. "Jangan pedulikan kepala suku botak itu! dia hanya menakutimu!"

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau dia botak? kan dia pakai Tuiga?" tanya Alelo.

"Pfft, aku tahu dia memang botak sejak datang kemari" jawab Maui.

Moana terkekeh, di sela-sela kepanikan seperti ini, ada saja bagi Maui untuk melucu.

"Ayah, maafkan aku atas semua ini"

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa" Tui tersenyum. "Ini bukan salahmu, ayah tak ingin kau menahannya lagi"

"Sekarang kau tidur saja, Kepala suku. tidak apa-apa, kami semua akan menjagamu disini" kata Alelo.

Moana menghembus nafas lega, dia sangat membutuhkan tidur hari ini. dia ingin melupakan segala kekacauan yang terjadi di fale tele. jujur, dia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Apa, Kohi itu menular?"

Semua langsung memandangi Moana yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Jika itu benar... berarti kalian..."

"Tidak" kata Maui. "Kami takkan tertular, Mo. kau punya orang-orang tersayang disini, mereka akan terus bersamamu"

"Bagaimana kalau ucapan Maelo itu benar?"

"Minnow, seperti apapun penyakit yang kau derita, ibu akan tetap bersamamu" kata Sina.

"Jika penyakitku memang menular, aku ingin di buatkan fale untukku sendiri"

"Tidak, kau harus bersama kami" kata Tui. "Ayah takkan membiarkanmu hidup sendirian hanya karena kohi menular, itu takkan terjadi"

Untuk hari ini baginya, sangat tidak di duga-duga. mengacaukan pertemuan, mulai batuk-batuk di hadapan tamu besar dan yang lebih buruk lagi, mereka mengatakan kalau kohi bisa menular lebih cepat.

Moana merasa terkutuk, kehidupan yang ia miliki selama ini, perlahan-lahan akan lenyap selamanya...

* * *

 _Sementara di tempat lain_

"Maafkan kami atas kejadian tadi, Maelo. Kepala suku Moana memang sedang sakit, kuharap kau cepat mengerti pada apa yang terjadi padanya" kata Kaele.

"Jika saja Tui sejak awal sudah memberitahu padaku bahwa anaknya kena gejala kohi, aku masih bisa maafkan, untung hanya kena tanganku saja" kata Maelo, seolah acuh.

"Ahh, maaf sekali lagi, kuharap kau ingin segera mengunjungi Motunui la-"

"Tidak" Maelo menyela, kemudian dia menyuruh dewan-dewannya untuk segera naik ke perahu. "Kami melakukan perjalanan kemari selama empat hari, berharap membawa hasil besar dengan pulau ini, tapi yang kami dapat adalah bertemu dengan kepala suku yang penyakitan"

"Anakku tidak penyakitan" sambung Tui, langsung datang ke fale khusus untuk tamu.

"Tui?"

Tui menghadap ke arah Maelo, wajahnya terlihat agak suram, dia belum terima kalau anaknya di bilang 'penyakitan' oleh kepala suku yang berasal dari pulau tetangga tersebut.

"Percayalah padaku, anakku akan segera sembuh dalam waktu dekat. itu hanya kohi sementara" jawabnya lagi.

Maelo mendengus tak percaya "Sungguh? bagaimana kau bisa yakin secepat itu bahwa anakmu akan segera sembuh? dengarkan aku Tui, Kohi bukan penyakit paru-paru sembarangan. penyakit itu bisa membawa kematian seseorang lebih dekat, dan di tambah, anakmu masih muda, apa kau akan terima kalau suatu saat dia meninggal?"

 ** _Meninggal?_**

Entah mengapa, rasanya Tui meringis mendengar kalimat itu.

Di dalam hidupnya, dia sudah banyak kehilangan orang. pertama ayahnya, kedua adalah sahabat masa mudanya (yang tenggelam di laut), dan ketiga adalah ibunya...

Andai saja ibunya (nenek Tala) disini... dia pasti bisa menyelesaikan segalanya. Tui jadi rindu ibunya, terlebih Moana juga dekat dengan neneknya semasa beliau masih hidup.

"Selama aku berada di dekatnya, anakku takkan meninggal secepat itu. jadi... jika kau ingin pergi dari sini, aku bisa memahaminya, maafkan kami atas kejadian tadi" kata Tui, berusaha mengatur nafasnya untuk tidak langsung emosi pada Maelo. dia bisa memahami situasi apa yang telah terjadi pada pertemuan tadi.

"Akan ku katakan sesuatu padamu, Tui. Kohi bukanlah penyakit sembarangan, paru-parunya bisa menyerang tubuhnya sewaktu-waktu. dan anakmu, bisa kehilangan nafas dan takkan ada yang bisa membantunya!"

"Anakku adalah gadis yang kuat, Moana pasti sembuh" Tui sangat yakin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu!? semua orang tahu Kohi takkan pernah ada obatnya! sekalipun tabib hebat di desamu ini yakin bisa menyembuhkannya, itu takkan berhasil. kau juga tak bisa memaksa anakmu bekerja sebagai Kepala Suku. lagipula, pulau mana yang ingin punya kepala suku penyakitan macam anakmu? heh?"

 **DEG!?**

Tui benar-benar emosi, satu kalimat yang menghina anaknya, akan membuatnya meluap seperti lava.

Tui mencoba melangkahkan kakinya ke depan menghampiri Maleo, mengepalkan tinjunya erat-erat, namun Kaele langsung menahan bahunya. memberi kode bahwa dia harus menenangkan diri.

"Ugghh..." Tui menghela nafas menurut.

"Dan pertanyaanku untukmu adalah : Apa kau percaya anakmu akan sembuh?" tanya Maelo.

Tui pun berpikir, Ayah macam apa yang tidak percaya pada putrinya sendiri? gumamnya. dia tahu segalanya tentang Moana. dia tahu ketika Moana lahir, dia tahu kalimat pertama putrinya ketika belajar bicara, dia tahu langkah pertamanya ketika berjalan, dia tahu makanan favorit putrinya, dan dia tahu semua tentang Moana, itu lebih dari cukup melihat Moana tumbuh di depan matanya.

"Heh, terserah apa yang kau yakinkan. Tui, terima kasih atas perhatianmu. ayo semua, kita pulang!"

Akhirnya, Maelo dan dewan-dewannya pun pulang.

"Tui" Kaele langsung menepuk bahunya. "Kita harus bicara"

Tui paham dengan maksud tetua desanya, akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah"

* * *

Seharian penuh, Moana meringkuk di dalam kamarnya.

Masih menyesal karena pertemuan tadi, Moana tidak henti-hentinya menangis karena kesalahannya. dia mengacaukan segalanya yang bisa jadi kesempatannya, tapi yang terjadi kohinya malah kambuh lagi. jika yang di katakan Maelo benar, maka...

Moana takkan pernah memaafkan dirinya jika orang-orang desa ikut kena penyakitnya.

Moana mulai berpikir, andai kohi ini mulai menyebar, ia ingin pergi menjauh dari desa dan membangun fale-nya untuk dirinya sendiri. baginya, lebih baik hidup menderita sendirian daripada orang-orang di sekitarnya ikut kena gejalanya.

"Jangan menyerah, Princess" kata Maui.

Moana langsung menoleh ke si separuh dewa angin dan laut yang duduk di sebelahnya. Maui tak menatap matanya.

"Maui?"

"Kalau kau mati, aku akan sangat hancur" jawabnya lagi.

"Maui, a-aku..."

"Pokoknya, kau tidak boleh mati!" Maui menegaskan. matanya lurus menatap tajam-tajam pada Moana.

Moana agak terkejut, baru kali ini dia bisa melihat sisi serius dari kalimatnya Maui.

"Kenapa... Uhuk! kenapa... kau tidak ingin aku mati, Maui?"

"..."

Maui tak menjawab.

"Maui?"

"Ya, intinya, kau tidak boleh mati. aku menolak itu, akan ku lakukan berbagai cara untuk membuatmu terus hidup, Moana" jawabnya lagi.

Mini-Maui di dadanya pun ikut terdiam, si tato hanya memandang sedih ke arah Moana dan menggelengkan kepala kecilnya.

Moana menghela nafas kecil, tangan pucatnya langsung menepuk lutut besarnya Maui.

"Aku janji, aku takkan mati"

"Kau janji?"

"Kalau aku mati, aku takkan bisa mengingatmu" gumam Moana.

"Untuk itulah, aku paling benci melihat kematian. kau hanya satu Moana, kau lahir di pulau ini sebagai anak Kepala Suku, dan Motunui mencintaimu. kau harus ingat itu, kami semua ada untukmu. makanya kau tidak boleh mati"

"Baiklah, aku janji"

Moana meyakinkan, Maui bisa melihat senyuman kecil terukir di bibir pucatnya. dia tetap terlihat manis walau sedang sakit.

"Aku juga takkan meninggalkanmu"

"T-tapi... bagaimana dengan tugasmu sebagai dewa? uhukk! bu-bbukannya... kau... juga harus membantu mereka?"

"Aku tahu, Mo. tapi... jika aku pergi, aku takkan bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, aku khawatir, bagaimana saat aku kembali kesini dan kau sudah tidak ada? aku tak mau itu terjadi"

"Maui, jika kau terus berpikiran seperti itu, bagaimana kau bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan aku? kau tahu? a-aku ini kuat... karena... kau selalu disini, Maui"

Maui terdiam.

"Uhuk! uhhuk!" Moana langsung menutup mulutnya, berusaha untuk menahan batuk.

"Jangan di tahan, keluarkan saja"

"Uhuk! uhukk!? UGhh!?"

Maui menggosok-gosok dadanya Moana, membantunya untuk bernafas. Moana nampak lelah, sepertinya ia akan kesulitan tidur jika kohi-nya kambuh lagi.

"sshhh, sudahlah... kau pejamkan matamu perlahan-lahan, dan tidur, mengerti?"

"Baiklah"

si ali'i matai pun menutup matanya untuk pergi tidur, Maui menghela nafas berat. sebetulnya dia tidak bisa melihat keadaan Moana sakit-sakitan begini. Maui pernah membayangkan sekali saja di otaknya, andai Moana mati (Tidak! itu takkan terjadi!) maka dirinya akan kesepian lagi...

 _Dia takkan punya teman berlayar..._

 _Lautan akan menangis..._

 _Dan semua menangisi kepergiannya..._

"..."

Kematian itu mengerikan...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 8

**MOANA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Esok harinya..._

Karena kejadian di Fale tele kemarin. banyak warga Motunui membicarakannya.

Mereka tahu, Moana adalah gadis yang pemberani. dan siapa yang punya? hanya Motunui.

Moana dari Motunui, seorang kepala suku.

Mereka yang biasanya sering melihat Moana keluar dari fale, bermain dan menari dengan anak-anak, membantu panen kelapa, membantu memancing, mengajari mereka berlayar, menenun basket dan merajut tapa bersama ibu-ibu Motunui, kini tak lagi melihat Kepala suku mereka beraktivitas. Moana tak bisa bergerak lebih lama, dia harus menetap didalam kamarnya, menunggu kondisi tubuhnya membaik.

"Kuharap Kepala Suku cepat sembuh, aku tahu apa yang terjadi di fale tele kemarin" kata salah satu warga, Felu, temannya Tui.

"Terima kasih, kuharap juga sama" kata Tui.

Tui merasa bersyukur memiliki warga yang sangat perhatian. mereka lebih dari sekedar warga desa saja, tapi mereka semua adalah keluarganya.

"Bagaimana dengan Moana?" tanya Maui yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Moana masih tidur, semalam demamnya tinggi"

Dan Maui terdiam.

Maui jadi rindu melihat Moana bugar lagi. ingin melihat si anak nekat itu berlayar lagi, dan menjewer telinganya ketika dirinya bertingkah bodoh. Maui hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

"Kau rindu ingin main lagi dengan Moana?" tanya Tui.

Maui tersenyum kecil, sedikit tertawa. "Kalau dia sembuh, aku akan mengajaknya berlayar lagi"

"Aku yakin, Moana semalam mengigau, dia ingin berlayar lagi" kata Tui. "kemarin Kaelo berbicara denganku, Kepala suku Maelo tidak akan mengunjungi Motunui lagi. itu yang terakhir, dia takut dengan Kohi"

"Heh, lupakan dia" Maui mendengus kesal.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku bisa memahaminya. aku memastikan, ini semua bukan salah Moana"

Keduanya terdiam.

"Tui?"

"hm?"

Maui hanya bisa memandanginya, dia bisa melihat kesedihan yang terpancar di raut mantan Kepala suku itu. Tui menghela nafas berat, sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Moana semakin kurus, dia juga tidak sarapan hari ini"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia memuntahkannya lagi"

"APA!?" Maui terkejut.

"Tidak hanya batuk, sekarang rasa mualnya ikut menyerang. sekarang Moana hanya bisa memakan makanan ringan" jawabnya.

Maui mulai gemetar, apa seburuk ini kah Kohi?

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke kamarnya-"

"Tidak" Tui langsung menahannya, membuat Maui bingung.

"Kenapa?"

Tui menggeleng. "Moana tidak mau kau datang ke Fale, dia tidak mau kau melihat keadaannya untuk hari ini"

"Ta-tapi... aku ini temannya! apapun itu aku akan tetap bersamanya!" kata Maui, keras kepala.

"Maui, sebaiknya kau turuti apa permintaannya" jawab Tui, nada suaranya menegas membuat Maui jadi diam.

"Moana sedang tak ingin di ganggu, aku menyuruh Sina untuk menjaganya di kamar sepanjang hari. jadi... kau tak bisa menemuinya untuk hari ini, Maui" tambah Tui lagi. membuat Maui menunduk sedih.

"Aku tahu kau kecewa, tapi ini keinginan Moana sendiri"

"Ta-tapi... aku bisa membantu. seharusnya, Moana tak perlu seperti itu" gumam Maui.

Tui mengangguk pelan. "Aku tahu..."

"Ini salahku, seharusnya a-aku... aku..."

"Ini bukan salahmu, Maui. tidak ada yang bersalah atas penyakit anakku. semua sudah terjadi" kata Tui lagi.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang akan kulakukan hari ini?" tanya Maui.

Tui nampak berpikir "hmm... mungkin kau bisa bermain dengan anak-anak? kudengar mereka suka cerita-cerita hebatmu. jadi, kau bisa lakukan itu untuk hari ini"

"Baiklah, terima kasih Tui"

"Aku akan pergi ke Fale Tele, jika kau perlu sesuatu, kau bisa temui aku kesana"

Maui menggangguk paham "Yah"

Dan Tui pun meninggalkan Maui sendiri. Maui tak banyak berkata kecuali harus menuruti kata si mantan kepala suku tersebut, ini pasti akan jadi hari yang membosankan. dia takkan henti-hentinya memikirkan keadaan Moana, semoga saja hal buruk tidak terjadi.

 _Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!_

Suara patukan kecil menarik perhatian Maui, dia menunduk kebawah dan mendapati seekor ayam bermata juling sedang mematuk-matuki sebuah batu, HeiHei hendak akan menelannya.

"Heh, Drumstick, memang kebiasaanmu ya" gumam Maui sambil tertawa. dengan lembut dia menggendong HeiHei dan membawanya ke pantai.

"Kita bisa lakukan sesuatu hari ini, drumstick. ayo"

 _ **Ba-kawk?**_

HeiHei hanya mengedipkan matanya.

 **Snort! Snort!**

"Hm?"

Jangan lupakan Pua, babi kecil ini mengikuti Maui dari belakang.

"Hei, kau bisa ikut bersamaku. ayo babi kecil"

Pua langsung menyusul mengikuti Maui dan HeiHei ikut bermain.

* * *

Bunyi tabuhan gendang mengiringi tarian mereka.

Menari, adalah salah satu budaya dari leluhur mereka. menari untuk para dewa, menari untuk hiburan dan menari untuk acara penyambutan atau penutupan. intinya, menari adalah satu bagian yang paling penting bagi Motunui, terutama bagi anak-anak.

Karena Moana sedang sakit, maka untuk pengganti seseorang bagi guru dari anak-anak Motunui itu adalah... mari sambut Maui! si separuh dewa angin dan laut, pahlawan pria dan wanita, dewa yang tangguh, hebat, berani dan lain-lain!

"Hehehehe..."

Maui canggung sendiri, dia memang suka menari, tapi kalau harus mengikuti tarian anak-anak Motunui, dia malah tak bisa. Mini-Maui dan Mini-Moana di dadanya pun tak bisa menahan tawa ketika tuan mereka berusaha mengikuti tarian lincah anak-anak.

"Hei hei! kalau kalian berdua tertawa, ku jepit kalian di ketiakku" ancam Maui pada dua tato kecilnya.

"Ayolah Maui! ikuti tarian anak-anak itu!" omel salah satu temannya Tui, namanya Etu.

"Aku bahkan berusaha mengikutinya!" rengek Maui.

"Bukan seperti itu cara menarinya, ulang lagi!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Tawa anak-anak penuh nista, Maui hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Errgghhhh..."

"Apa Moana tidak pernah mengajarimu cara menari seperti ini?"

"Tidak" Maui menggeleng. "Moana pernah menawarkannya padaku, tapi aku menolak karena aku punya tarian sendiri!" ucapnya.

"Kalau kau tak bisa, coba kau tiru tarian anak itu"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang itu!"

Maui menatap salah satu anak berambut keriting, mengenakan lava-lava putih berdiri di tengah kerumunan dan langsung menari dengan gayanya sendiri. kemudian, anak tersebut langsung mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Maui.

Maui cuma bisa tersenyum kecut. "Ehhh? yaah... aku tak bisa"

"Kalau begitu, menari yang benar!" omelnya lagi.

Dasar, tua. _gumam_ Maui.

"Jangan sebut aku tua! dasar kau dewa tukang tipu!" kata Etu, langsung tahu kalau Maui bergumam seperti itu.

Maui terlonjak. "Ke-kenapa kau bisa baca pikiranku!?"

Sementara HeiHei sedang berusaha menelan batu, Pua hanya heran memandangi kawan ayamnya tersebut. oke, abaikan yang ini.

"Hmm... aku sih sebetulnya jago menari, tapi akan ku ajarkan salah satu tarian andalanku" kata Maui.

"Apa itu Maui?" tanya mereka.

"Ini dia! _What can't I say expect, you're welcome!_ " ucapnya langsung menyanyi.

"Waaaah!" anak-anak mulai kagum.

" _For the tides, the sun, the sky! Hey it's okay, it's okay You're welcome!_ "

" _ **YOU'RE WELCOME!**_ " seru anak-anak mengikuti lagu khasnya.

" _You're welcome!_ "

"Hehh" Etu menggeleng heran. "Aku khawatir anak-anak akan ketularan virus narsisnya itu" gumamnya.

"Dan terima kasih!" kata Maui mengakhiri tariannya dengan riang gembira. anak-anak langsung bertepuk tangan.

"Waaaah keren!"

"Lagi!"

"Lagi!"

"Lagi!"

"Aku ingin lagi!"

Maui terkekeh santai. "Ayolah anak-anak, menari itu mudah! kalian tidak perlu harus mengikuti sana-sini, menarilah sebebas mungkin!" jawabnya.

"MAUI!"

"eh?"

Dua asistennya Alelo, Kai dan Emu menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa, wajah dua pemuda ini nampak panik. membuat Maui jadi penasaran apa yang terjadi.

"Hei kalian berdua, ada apa?" tanya Maui.

"I-ini... Moana!"

 **"MOANA!?"**

Maui merasa jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang. sesuatu terjadi pada Moana?

"Kau harus datang ke fale-nya Alelo, Maui" kata Emu.

Gawat!?

"Aku akan kesana" ucap Maui, langsung berlari ke rumahnya Alelo.

* * *

 ** _Tidak mungkin!_**

 ** _Moana!_**

 ** _Moana!_**

 ** _MOANA!_**

 ** _Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu mati!_**

 ** _Tunggu aku disana!_**

Maui sudah membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Moana mati, akan hancur sudah hidupnya. dia tak bisa melihat teman berlayarnya ini mati muda, tidak bisa. warganya masih membutuhkan dia, orang tuanya butuh dia dan Maui masih membutuhkan dia disampingnya! bahkan Te Fiti sekalipun pasti suatu saat akan membutuhkannya.

Moana tidak boleh mati!

Dengan nafas sedikit tersengal-sengal karena berlari, Maui masuk kerumah Alelo.

"Apa yang terjadi!?" tanya Maui, mendorong kain tapa yang menjadi pintu rumahnya Alelo dengan terburu-buru.

Dia mempercepat langkahnya masuk kedalam, hingga akhirnya, ia mendapati Moana berbaring dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, sementara kedua orangtuanya bersama Alelo berusaha membangunkannya.

"Moana!?" teriak Maui, kaget.

"Moana tidak bangun-bangun, saat Alelo memeriksa dadanya, denyut jantungnya melemah" kata Emu.

"APA!?"

"Moana sayang, bangunlah... ibu disini" lirih Sina, tak tahan membendung air matanya lagi. sementara Tui berusaha membangunkan anaknya dengan sedikit menepuk-nepuk pipi Moana.

"Moana? kau mendengar kami? Moana?" tanya Tui.

"Moana! Bangunlah!" sambung Maui, langsung mengguncang kedua bahunya Moana.

Mereka terus menyebut-nyebut namanya, berharap Moana segera mendengarnya dan bangun dari rasa tak sadarkan diri. entah bagaimana ini terjadi yang jelas, yang Maui lihat saat ini adalah : Moana sangat pucat dan semakin kurus. tidak sehat seperti dulu semenjak kohi menyerang paru-parunya.

"ughh..." Maui menutup matanya rapat-rapat, dia tidak ingin Moana mati.

"Alelo, kumohon lakukan sesuatu!" kata Sina.

Alelo memeriksa detak jantungnya Moana, kemudian ke pergelangan tangannya, memastikan denyutnya masih bekerja.

"Moana masih bernafas, tapi lemah"

"HAH!?"

"Kepala suku, kalau kau mendengar kami, berusahalah untuk bangun. kami semua disini, bangunlah" kata Alelo pada Moana yang tak sadarkan diri.

Moana hampir seperti mati suri, tubuhnya yang mendadak pucat, kulit tangannya dingin dan nafasnya melemah ini membuat semuanya khawatir. bagaimana kalau ini...

Bagaimana kalau ini hidup terakhir Moana?

Dengan sedikit gerakan kecil di jarinya, Moana mulai siuman.

"Moana!" panggil Maui, di saat seperti ini dia bersyukur dan bisa bernafas lega melihat Moana bereaksi.

"sayang, bangunlah" panggil Sina lagi.

"A-aku..."

Semua masih menunggu.

"Moana..." gumam Tui, ingin rasanya dia langsung mendekap putrinya erat-erat.

"Aku ingin pergi" ucap Moana.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Chapter 9

**MOANA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Aku ingin pergi...**_

"..."

Semua yang mendengarnya bergumam langsung hening seketika.

 _A-apa?_

Maui sendiri bahkan nyaris tidak bisa berbicara.

 _Kau ingin pergi?_

 _Apa maksudmu Moana?_

 _Kemana kau akan pergi?_

"Moana?" Tui memanggil lagi.

Perlahan-lahan Moana membuka matanya dan melihat orang tuanya, Maui serta Alelo sedang mengerumuni dirinya. Moana bisa melihat raut panik dan cemas yang terpancar masing-masing di wajah mereka.

"K-kalian?"

Maui hanya bisa diam, melihat ibunya langsung memeluk putri satu-satunya dan Moana pun tak bereaksi apapun.

 _Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?_

Tui menghela nafas ringan. "Moana, kau tidak bermimpi apapun kan?"

"A-apa maksud... uhuk! ayah...?" tanya Moana.

"Kau... tidak menyadari apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanya Maui.

Tapi Moana hanya menggeleng "Tidak"

"Sungguh?"

"Memangnya... tadi aku mengatakan apa?"

Ternyata Moana sendiri tak menyadari kalimat yang baru saja dia ucapkan, mungkin dia hanya bermimpi atau sedikit menggigau.

"Nah, Kepala suku, sebaiknya kau kembali tidur. aku akan terus memerhatikan kondisimu seharian penuh" kata Alelo.

"Jadi... apa Moana harus berbaring sepanjang hari di kamar?" tanya Maui pada sang tabib desa.

Alelo mengangguk pelan. "Iya"

Moana tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali harus membiarkan tubuhnya kembali berbaring di atas tikar. kepalanya sangat berat untuk di angkat, tangan dan kakinya seperti sulit tak bisa bergerak, yang hanya bisa ia lakukan untuk hari ini adalah berbaring dan bernafas.

Moana perlu bernafas karena paru-parunya terasa berat.

"Ugghh…" Moana mulai mengerang kesakitan.

Sina menempatkan tangannya di atas dahi putrinya, wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi agak terkejut.

"Demamnya datang lagi"

Maui tak bisa melihat keadaan kawannya seperti ini, makanya dia langsung memilih keluar dari fale.

"Maui?" panggil Tui, tapi si dewa angin dan laut tersebut sudah keburu pergi.

* * *

Dengan hati yang berat, Maui terpaksa meninggalkan Fale-nya Moana.

 _"Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa melihat Moana kesakitan begitu. aku tidak bisa..."_

Maui hanya bisa pasrah di dalam hatinya, andai saja dia adalah dewa kesembuhan, dia sangat pasti akan menyembuhkan Moana dari Kohi. tapi sial sekali, mengapa dirinya seorang dewa yang di agung-agungkan seluruh mahluk tidak mampu menyelamatkan temannya dari sebuah penyakit?

 _Itu cuma penyakit! kenapa kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan, Moana?_

Maui menggeleng, bahkan batinnya sendiri memarahinya.

Mini-Maui hanya bisa memasang wajah sedih dan kasihan untuk tuannya, Maui tahu, tato kecil di dadanya ini juga temannya Moana. dia selalu tahu apa yang dirasakan hati Maui saat ini.

"Aku tahu kawan kecil, aku tak bisa berharap banyak"

Tapi Mini-Maui menunjuk-nunjuk ke Mini-Moana yang ada disebelahnya. Maui agak heran, tapi Maui baru menyadari bahwa warna tato Mini-Moana di dadanya mulai pudar.

"A-apa!?"

Tato Mini-Mo di dadanya hampir pudar?

"Mini-Mo? kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Moana pada tatonya.

Mini-Moana memasang raut wajah sedih, sebagian tubuhnya, perahunya, berwarna hitam pudar. Maui mulai takut, pudarnya tato Mini-Mo di dadanya bisa menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi Moana akan...

"TIDAK!" teriaknya, membuat Mini-Maui sampai terkejut.

"Moana tidak akan mati! bagaimanapun keadaan dia, akan ku pastikan jantungnya masih berdetak dan dia masih bernafas!" jawabnya.

 _Moana sudah berjanji bahwa dia akan terus hidup kan?_

 _Janji itu harus di tepati!_

Ingin rasanya Maui mencengkram kepalanya sendiri. penuh emosi, rasa sedih, tak bisa ia bendung lagi...

"Maui?"

Tui memanggil, Maui langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tui?"

"Kenapa kau langsung lari dari fale?" tanya dia.

Maui tak menjawab, matanya tetap menatap pantai di depan.

"Maui?"

"Maaf, aku tidak sopan" jawab Maui.

"Moana meminta maaf padamu, sepertinya dia merasa bersalah telah membuatmu sedih seperti ini" jelas Tui, berdiri di sebelahnya ikut menatap pantai.

"Dia tidak perlu minta maaf, dia tidak salah. tapi... penyakitnya yang salah"

"Dia tidak ingin kau menemuinya dulu selama seminggu kedepan"

Maui tetap diam.

Tui menepuk bahu si dewa angin dan laut tersebut, memasang tatapan yang sulit ia ekspresikan untuk hari ini. "Maafkan aku, kau boleh menyalahiku karena telah memisahkan kalian untuk sementara, tapi ini demi Moana. dia bilang tidak ingin kau ikut tertular"

"Aku tidak akan tertular, aku ini dewa"

"Aku tahu" Tui mengangguk. "Sekali lagi, aku meminta maaf padamu"

 _Jangan, jangan minta maaf padaku..._

 _Untuk apa harus meminta maaf? ini bukan salahnya kan?_

"Baiklah, aku memahamimu" kata Maui. walau ia harus pasrah menerima permintaan

Moana.

Ah, pasti dia akan sangat merindukannya.

* * *

 _ **Dua minggu kemudian...**_

Sesuai permintaan, Maui tidak menemui Moana semenjak hari itu.

Moana sudah sakit selama dua minggu. dia tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya, Maui hanya bisa mengandalkan kabar dari mulut ke mulut untuk memastikan kondisi Moana. kadang dia bersyukur Moana masih baik-baik saja, tapi terkadang dia hampir panik mendengar penyakitnya makin memburuk.

Maui sangat tersiksa. dia kesepian, sehari-hari yang ia lakukan hanya berjalan di tepi pantai. mengajak HeiHei dan Pua bermain, mendongeng untuk anak-anak, atau sekedar mengubah dirinya menjadi Elang dan terbang mengelilingi pulau Motunui.

Sesekali, Maui melihat ibunya Moana keluar dari fale, mengambil sedikit buah-buahan yang di titipkan tetangganya, lalu kembali lagi masuk kedalam. sepertinya Sina menghabiskan waktunya menemani Moana didalam kamar sepanjang hari. atau terkadang, ada beberapa orang datang menjenguk kesana.

Maui penasaran, apa maksud kalimat Moana yang di ucapkan dua minggu lalu itu?

 _Aku ingin pergi..._

Kalimat itu... maknanya dalam, penuh arti. Maui menduga itu bisa jadi kalimat terakhirnya Moana sebelum ia meninggal, tapi syukurlah, Dewa masih berbaik hati memberinya kesempatan untuk hidup.

Mungkin dia bisa menanyakan itu kalau keadaan Moana sudah pulih.

"Pasti sepi ya rasanya tanpa Kepala Suku?"

"Iya"

"Biasanya pagi-pagi begini, Kepala suku sering membantu para nelayan untuk pergi keluar karang mencari ikan. tapi sekarang tidak lagi"

"Untungnya, Moana sudah mengajari kami cara berlayar yang benar"

"Jadi, kami tidak perlu merepotkan dia lagi"

Maui menangkap pembicaraan mereka dari tempatnya ia duduk di pasir pantai, ya... Maui punya pendengaran yang tajam. ia tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, intinya, Motunui merindukan kehadiran sang Kepala suku mereka berdiri di antaranya.

"Maui"

"Hm?"

Alelo datang menghampiri si dewa tersebut ke pantai.

"Alelo, bagaimana keadaan Moana?" tanya Maui.

Alelo nampak diam, tapi dia berusaha untuk berbicara. "Ayo, ikut aku ke Fale Tele, para dewan dan tetua berkumpul disana. Tui juga ada disana..."

"Eh?"

Maui agak heran, kenapa dirinya harus ikut ke Fale Tele?

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ini penting, para dewan juga memerlukanmu untuk berbicara"

Maui penasaran, makanya ia putuskan untuk menurut saja.

"Baiklah... aku akan kesana"

 _Ada apa ya? aku mulai khawatir..._

Bahkan, tabib macam Alelo saja pun mesti ikut ke dalam pertemuan di Fale Tele desa. tapi Maui berharap ia mendapat berita baik lewat pertemuan tersebut. mungkin mengenai kejadian perginya Malelo dan bawahannya dari Motunui karena takut penyakitnya Moana.

 _Hari ini, Moana sedang apa ya?_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **AN : Wahh mohon maaf, ini pendek banget XD, tapi minggu dpn update agak panjang kok, makasih udah nunggu guys!  
**

 **satu lagi, selamat berpuasa!**


	10. Chapter 10

**MOANA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua berkumpul di Fale Tele

Maui melihat betapa ramainya rumah pertemuan ini oleh orang-orang penting. beberapa dewan desa, tetua yang sudah berumur, bahkan Tui yang merupakan mantan Kepala suku turut hadir disitu.

Maui mengambil tempatnya, dia duduk di sebelah kanannya Tui sementara Kaele duduk di sebelah kirinya. Selain seorang tetua pulau, Kaele juga merupakan juru bicara Kepala suku, makanya ketika Moana sedang berhadapan dengan orang penting, maka Kaele yang bertindak menjalankan tugasnya disamping sang Kepala Suku.

"Jadi..."

Salah satu tetua desa, Atu, yang memulai pertemuan penting di Fale Tele.

"Moana sudah sakit hampir dua minggu lebih, banyak beberapa kegiatan yang tertinggal, terlebih... kita semua disini bisa memahami penyakit yang di derita oleh Kepala suku Moana" ucapnya.

Tui hanya diam.

"Tui, kau ayahnya, bisa kau jelaskan perkembangan kesehatan putrimu?" tanya Atu.

Tui sedikit berdehem "eehm, baiklah. pertama-tama terima kasih sudah mengundangku datang kemari. dan soal kesehatan Moana..."

Maui paling menunggu kabar ini, dia sangat merindukan Moana.

"Maaf, belum membaik" jawabnya.

"..."

 _Ah, ini kabar yang buruk._ gumam Maui, ternyata kesehatan si Kepala suku itu terus menurun.

"Sejak malam kemarin demamnya masih meninggi, tapi batuk-batuknya sudah mereda. makanya aku sampai membawa Alelo menginap di fale ku untuk memastikan kondisi anakku" jelas Tui.

"Hmm... begitu ya" Atu mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Tapi dia masih belum bisa bangun, tubuhnya sangat lemah. untuk makan saja Moana perlu di suapi, terlebih dia tidak bisa memakan makanan padat" tambah Tui, menjelaskan lebih detail lagi.

"Jadi intinya, Moana belum sembuh total?" tanya tetua yang duduk disebelah Atu, namanya Erue.

Tui mengangguk pelan.

"Iya..."

"Aku mengerti, tapi tidak adanya pemimpin bisa membawa sedikit masalah untuk pulau. semua orang yang tinggal di pulau ini bergantung pada Kepala Suku, itu berlaku untuk pulau-pulau lain yang memiliki tradisi seperti itu"

"Lalu? kita harus apa?" tanya tetua lainnya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan kecuali menunggu Moana sembuh" jawab Atu lagi.

Semua yang hadir di rapat tersebut pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan sedikit kecewa, Maui tahu itu.

"Tapi... jangan khawatir, aku yakin Moana akan sembuh lebih cepat. pasti bulan ini" kata Tui.

Atu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak yakin dengan kalimat yang di lontarkan si Mantan kepala suku tersebut. "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin Tui?"

"Aku ada bersamanya, istriku ada bersamanya... dan..."

Matanya pun melirik ke Maui.

"ada Maui bersamanya, kami pasti akan membantunya untuk sembuh"

"Maelo bilang waktu itu, Kohi bisa menular"

"Yaaa, Ya"

Semuanya mengangguk. mereka masih ingat apa yang di katakan Maelo saat itu terjadi.

 _Kohi itu menular!_

"Penyakit Kohi jika kita lihat baik-baik nampaknya memang tidak akan bisa di sembuhkan, aku yakin sependapat denganmu Alelo"

Alelo pun terdiam.

"Ehmm... sebetulnya, bukan tidak bisa di sembuhkan. tapi memang belum bisa di sembuhkan, karena aku dan tabib lainnya perlu mencari obat untuk meredakan sedikit penyakitnya" jelas Alelo.

"Itu hanya meredakan penyakitnya, bukan menyembuhkan penyakitnya"

"Ya aku tahu, tapi aku akan berusaha. untuk Kepala suku Moana" tambah Alelo lagi.

"Kalau Kohi menular, berarti bisa menyebar ke semua orang. itu sangat berbahaya"

"Apa di desa ini tidak ada yang kena gejala kohi selain Moana?" tanya Atu.

"Tidak ada" jawab semua hadirin secara serempak.

 _Syukurlah, tidak ada yang kena gejala ini juga._ gumam Maui, sepertinya rapat kecil ini berjalan dengan baik.

"Fuh, lega mendengarnya. tapi ini akan jadi tugas untuk Alelo dan tabib-tabib lainnya, pastikan warga Motunui tetap sehat. jangan biarkan Kohi itu cepat menular" perintah Atu. Alelo pun mengangguk.

"Siap"

"Kalau Kohi menular, berarti seharusnya aku juga kena penyakit anakku" kata Tui.

"Aku tahu Tui, tapi ini sudah lebih dari dua minggu. kalau anakmu masih sakit juga hingga berbulan-bulan kedepan, dengan terpaksa... kita harus ganti Kepala suku"

 ** _APA!?_**

Maui terkejut.

 _Ganti Kepala suku? apa-apaan ini!?_

"Mengganti Kepala suku katamu?" tanya Tui lagi, pasti dia salah dengar.

"Dengarkan aku Tui, semenjak leluhur kita lahir hingga kita yang hidup didalam generasi sekarang ini, kita tidak pernah mempunyai pemimpin yang sakit-sakitan. dan baru kali ini, Moana lah orang pertama yang kena penyakit"

"Ta-tapi... Moana pasti sembuh, kalian juga harus percaya padanya" Tui agak mengelak.

"Aku memikirkan kalimatnya Maelo saat pertemuan kemarin, sepertinya Kohi memang menular. aku yakin dalam penyakit Moana seperti ini, menyebarnya datang secara pelan-pelan"

"..."

 _Menyebar secara pelan-pelan_

Maui sampai meneguk ludahnya, khawatir kalau kejadian itu akan terjadi pada warga Motunui.

"Yang terpenting, kalau Moana tidak bisa sembuh, kita harus ganti Kepala suku yang baru. suruh Emu yang memimpin Motunui"

"Tunggu dulu" kata Tui, membuat seluruh pasang mata tertuju ke arahnya. "Akan ku tegaskan, Moana pasti sembuh. Moana adalah pemimpin kalian, dan kalian tidak punya hak untuk mengganti jabatannya disini"

"Tui, kami ini para tetua, kami yang berhak mengatur disini didalam fale ini"

"Tapi Moana adalah Kepala Suku kalian, dan dia yang memegang seluruh kegiatan yang ada di pulau ini" Tui menegas.

"Heh, pasti kohinya muncul karena kebanyakan berlayar ke laut" ketus salah satu tetua desa yang sudah berumur, Wailu.

Telinga Maui menangkap sindiran yang di ucapkan Wailu, _berani-beraninya dia..._

"Bisa jadi, Moana suka bermain ke laut, aku yakin penyakitnya muncul karena sering berenang kesana" tambah Atu.

Semua pun mengangguk-angguk paham. ada kemungkinan penyakitnya Moana muncul karena dia sering bersama laut.

"Hei, hei.. itu tidak mungkin, logika yang aneh" giliran Maui yang berbicara.

"Kau disini hanya mendengarkan, Maui"

"Aku bersama Moana setiap hari. aku tahu apa saja yang dia lakukan, penyakit Kohi muncul bukan karena Moana sering bermain di laut, jangan membuat dugaan sembarangan, ada aku disini yang menjelaskan semuanya" kata Maui.

"Tapi apa kau yakin Moana akan sembuh?" tanya Wailu.

"PASTI sembuh!" kata Maui. "Itu pasti, aku percaya pada Moana!"

"Kalau kau yakin Moana akan sembuh, coba jelaskan pada kami bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya!"

Dan pertanyaan itu membuat Maui jadi terdiam, dia berusaha berpikir mencari jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan si tetua Wailu.

"Ehh... i-itu..."

"Nah! kau sendiri tidak tahu kan, kalau Moana masih sakit-sakitan, kita ganti pemimpin baru. dan undang Maelo datang lagi ke Motunui!"

"Hehh sayang sekali, pemimpin hebat macam Maelo yang baru saja datang kemari, terpaksa harus pulang lagi gara-gara Moana penyakitan"

"Anakku tidak penyakitan!" teriak Tui.

"Anakmu penyakitan Tui! kau tidak lihat bagaimana Moana batuk-batuk terus setiap hari?!"

"Yang kau katakan itu termasuk penghinaan terhadap Kepala suku, Wailu!" ucap Tui lagi, tidak terima.

"Aku tidak menghina, ini kenyataan! jangan salahkan aku kalau semua orang di desa ini ketularan Kohi! aku sempat berpikir bahwa Moana adalah kepala suku yang sehat, tapi nyatanya aku salah. kau tidak bisa membesarkannya dengan baik Tui!" tambah Wailu lagi.

Tui menggertakkan giginya, sangat emosi.

 **"KAU...!"**

"Tui! tenang dulu!" Kaele langsung menahan langkah Tui untuk menghajar si tetua sombong itu.

Suasana di dalam Fale ricuh dengan suara-suara para tetua dan dewan, Kaele sampai angkat bicara.

"Hei! tenang! tenang semuanya! ini bukan acara perkelahian! berhentilah untuk mericuh!" seru Kaele.

"Akan kubuktikan kalau anakku akan sembuh! kalian bisa lihat sendiri!"

"Tubuh anakmu terlalu kecil, dia tidak kuat menjaga kesehatannya sendiri!"

"Kalau kau berbicara seperti itu lagi, aku akan melemparmu ke laut!" ancam Maui, mulai memegang kailnya.

Maui paling tidak bisa menerima jika ada seseorang yang seenaknya merendahkan Moana. **_tidak boleh!_** siapapun tidak ada yang boleh mengejek Moana-nya, tidak ada yang boleh menginjak harga dirinya Moana...

 **Apalagi menghinanya...**

"Heh! jangan sombong, kau memang dewa, tapi kau tetap setengah manusia!"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh! jadi tutup mulutmu!" balas Maui.

"Kalau kalian setuju, singkirkan Moana dari desa ini. dia bisa memilih tempat tinggalnya sendiri! paling-paling dia memilih perahu dan lautan sebagai rumahnya!"

"Sepertinya, aku menyetujui itu!"

"Ya! Moana tidak bisa tinggal disini, kohi nya pasti menular!"

"Ya! yaa!"

"Ini demi Motunui, akan sangat membahayakan kalau semuanya tertular! terutama anak-anak!"

"APA!?"

Maui tak menyangka, sejahat ini kah para tetua dan dewan? sampai-sampai mereka berniat menggulingkan Kepala sukunya sendiri.

"Memangnya apa tujuan kalian mengganti kepala suku!? apa Moana kurang dalam memimpin desanya sendiri!?" tanya Maui, seketika seisi fale langsung diam.

"Motunui, tidak pernah mempunyai orang sakit untuk memimpin desanya!" kata Wailu, tak kalah membantah.

"Moana melakukan segalanya HANYA UNTUK KALIAN! apa kalian tidak ingat kutukan Te Ka yang menyebar kemana-mana dua tahun yang lalu, membuat kelapa dan ikan kalian lenyap tiba-tiba?!" tanya Maui lagi.

"Moana rela nekat pergi ke lautan lepas demi mengembalikan jantung Te Fiti agar kalian semua tidak mati! Moana melakukan itu karena dia sayang pulaunya! bagaimanapun dia, Moana tetap Kepala Suku. dia membantu warganya memanen kelapa, memancing, mengajari mereka berlayar, dan semuanya! bahkan tak bisa ku hitung berapa besar tanggung jawab yang dia bawa!"

Seisi Fale Tele sangat hening, memikirkan ulang penjelasan Maui yang baru saja terlontar untuk mereka.

"Jadi dimana rasa terima kasih kalian selama ini HAH!? APA YANG DI LAKUKAN MOANA KURANG CUKUP UNTUK KEHIDUPAN KALIAN DI DESA INI!?"

Dan pertanyaan Maui ini sukses membuat mereka jadi mengunci mulutnya.

"Aku takkan membiarkan siapapun yang berani-beraninya merendahkan Moana! kalian melakukan itu, aku yang bertindak!" kata Maui lagi.

Tui menatap pada Maui, dia sangat berterima kasih pada Maui karena telah membela anaknya.

"Maui, terima kasih" gumam Tui, Maui mendengarnya.

"Serahkan padaku" ucap Maui sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kita sudahi dulu untuk hari ini" Kaele mulai berbicara setelah suasana mendingin.

"Tui, Maui, kalian boleh pergi dari sini. kuharap kalian bisa memahami situasi ini"

"Baiklah" Tui berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Akan ku ingatkan sekali lagi, Moana adalah Kepala suku kalian. jadi, percayakan semuanya pada dia" jawabnya lagi dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Fale Tele, bersama Maui menyusul dari belakang.

 _Aku akan selalu membela Moana, apapun itu_

Maui sudah menduga, pembicaraan di Fale Tele tadi pasti berakhir berantakan. ada yang setuju, ada pula yang tak setuju.

 _Moana tetap kepala suku kalian, ingat itu..._

...

 _Malam hari kemudian_

"Bagaimana rapatnya?" tanya Sina.

"Yahh, sempat bersitegang"

"Apa?"

Tui hanya mengangkat bahu. "Mereka berniat mengganti Kepala suku baru"

"Mengganti Kepala suku?" tanya Sina lagi.

"Ya, tapi beruntung Maui langsung angkat bicara. dia berhasil mengunci mulut mereka yang mengejek putri kita" jawabnya lagi.

"Kenapa... mereka sampai melakukan itu?"

"Wailu bilang, kita tidak bisa membesarkannya dengan baik"

Dan penjelasan Tui pun membuat Sina terkejut.

Apanya yang tidak bisa membesarkan Moana dengan baik? mereka orang tuanya. mereka yang paling tahu bagaimana membesarkan putrinya dengan benar.

"Maafkan aku Sina, aku... tidak bermaksud menjelaskan ini padamu. tapi... rapat tadi ada benarnya juga, Moana tidak bisa sembuh dalam waktu cepat"

"Tapi Alelo sedang berusaha menemukan obatnya" tambah Sina.

"Tapi obat-obat itu hanya berfungsi untuk meredakan penyakitnya, bukan menyembuhkannya"

"..."

Dan keduanya pun hening , menatapi Moana yang tengah tertidur. syukurlah dia tidur, jadi dia tidak mendengar pembicaraan keduanya.

"Tui" Sina menaruh telapak tangannya di atas bahu suaminya "Aku tahu, obat-obat itu memang hanya meredakan penyakitnya saja. tapi bersyukurlah, putri kita masih diberi kesempatan untuk bernafas. aku sangat yakin, Moana akan sembuh..."

Tui hening sebentar, matanya tidak berhenti menatapi setiap sudut dari wajah anaknya. kemudian tangannya langsung menyentuh sisi wajah Moana dan mengusap-usap dengan lembut.

"Aku ingat momen setelah dia lahir, aku selalu berpikir kalau suatu hari dia akan menjadi wanita yang kuat" gumamnya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ini akan terjadi" gumam Sina.

Tui mengangguk pelan "Aku tahu..."

"Kau sudah memberinya obat?" tanya dia lagi.

"Sudah, syukurlah Moana langsung tidur. dia juga tidak batuk-batuk hari ini"

Tui menghela nafas lega "Kuharap ini pertanda baik"

"Tidurlah Tui, hari ini pasti panjang bagimu" kata Sina, beranjak segera mengambil tikar dan menggelarnya di sebelah tikar putrinya.

"Baiklah"

Malam hari semakin mendingin

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **AN : Akhirnya, masuk 10 chapter.**

 **Nah! untuk chapter selanjutnya tunggu habis Lebaran ya. Eren sibuk banget di real life :v terima kasih telah membaca, mohon maaf atas keterlambatan cerita ini. tenang aja, Eren masih lanjut kok. terima kasih ya semuaaaa**

 **Mohon maaf lahir dan batin :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**MOANA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maui, selamat tinggal...**

Tiga kalimat itu membuat Maui ketakutan, Moana benar-benar pergi.

 **Selamat tinggal...**

"Ti-tidak..."

 **Terima kasih atas segalanya, Maui.**..

"Tidak! Moana!"

 **Kau memang teman terbaikku...**

"Tunggu, Moana! jangan pergi!"

 **Aku sayang padamu...**

"TIDAK! JANGAAN!"

Dan perlahan-lahan, Moana pun hilang tepat di hadapannya...

MOANA!?

"Ah!?"

Maui langsung terbangun. butuh waktu bagi dirinya untuk menyadari bahwa dia telah bermimpi buruk. menurutnya, ini mimpi yang paling buruk yang belum pernah ia alami selama hidup ribuan tahun.

"Uhh... hanya mimpi" Maui menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, bersyukur yang tadi hanya mimpi.

Tapi mimpinya seperti nyata

Mengerikan, suara Moana didalam mimpinya sangat pasrah.

Maui tidak bisa menjenguk Moana, maka ia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sedikit di desa. setidaknya, bermain dengan anak-anak mungkin? atau iseng memperbaiki perahu Moana di tepi pantai? atau mengajari HeiHei cara mematuk makanan dengan benar? entahlah, Maui sendiri bingung hari ini ingin melakukan apa.

Si separuh dewa angin dan laut ini hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

Karena keributan di Fale Tele kemarin, banyak warga yang membicarakannya. Maui tahu itu, jangan remehkan pendengarannya yang tajam. Maui dapat menangkap apa yang di gosipkan warga Motunui, termasuk tentang kesehatannya Moana.

 _Memang kemarin ada apa sih di Fale Tele?_

 _Katanya Kepala Suku Moana mau di ganti!_

 _Sungguh!?_

 _Iya! Tetua desa tidak mau mempunyai Kepala suku penyakitan!_

 _Ugghhh kenapa mereka begitu ya?_

 _Iya, padahal Moana sudah cukup baik memimpin desa ini lho_

Dan segala macam omongan mereka.

Beberapa dari mereka ada yang kasihan dengan Moana, ada yang berharap Moana segera sembuh, ada pula yang mendengus tak yakin kalau Moana tidak akan sembuh.

Maui memang suka meledek Moana. mengejeknya, atau kadang selalu iseng memanggil 'Princess', tapi Maui tidak akan pernah menerima siapapun yang berani menginjak harga diri kawannya, Maui akan membuktikan kesetiaannya pada Moana dengan berbagai cara.

"Maui!" panggil seseorang.

Ketika Maui menoleh ke sumber suara, ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Kaele.

"Ada apa?" tanya Maui.

"Ikut aku ke fale sebentar, ada yang ingin kubicarakan" kata Kaele.

Maui terdiam sebentar, sepertinya Kaele membahas masalah keributan kemarin di fale tele. mungkin Kaele akan memarahinya karena Maui berlaku tak sopan terhadap tetua.

Bagaimana Maui tidak marah kalau para tetuanya saja bersikap sombong dan seenaknya mengganti Kepala Suku mereka sendiri?

"Baiklah" dan akhirnya, Maui memutuskan untuk menurut.

* * *

Maui duduk rapih di atas tikar, menghadap ke tetua desa, Kaele yang juga merupakan juru bicara Kepala suku. Maui agak gugup, berharap arah pembicaraan mereka tidak mengenai masalah kemarin.

"Maui?"

"Ya?"

"Kau dan Moana selalu berteman baik kan?" tanya Kaele.

"Iya"

"Kau tahu semua tentang Moana kan?" tanya dia lagi.

Maui agak sedikit terdiam, tapi ia berbicara lagi. "Banyak, apa saja... sebagian waktuku dengan Moana kami habiskan di lautan. dan kau tahu... dia memang suka berlayar" jawab Maui.

"Hmmm" Kaele mengangguk paham.

"Maafkan aku soal di Fale Tele kemarin" kata Maui, menunduk malu.

"Perbuatanku sangat tidak sopan karena meneriaki seorang Tetua desa. tapi yang kulakukan adalah pembelaan, aku hanya... tidak ingin..."

"Aku tahu" kata Kaele, membuat Maui menegakkan kepalanya lagi.

"Apa?"

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau katakan kemarin, Maui. yang kau ucapkan itu memang semua benar. Moana tidak bisa di ganti hanya karena dia sakit-sakitan. harus ku akui, meskipun Moana hanya seorang perempuan, tapi dia anak yang pemberani. Tui dan Sina pasti bangga padanya..."

Maui tersenyum kecil. "Ya, benar"

"Semua bisa di lihat dari kesetiaanmu, termasuk ketika kau membelanya" tambah Kaele.

"Aku mengagumi kesetiaanmu pada Moana, kau memang seorang dewa, tapi kau menghormatinya sebagai teman terbaiknya"

"Karena Moana merupakan mahluk pertama yang benar-benar mengakuiku" kata Maui. ingatannya kembali lagi di masa lalu ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Moana di pulau berbatu.

"Aku tahu Moana sejak dia lahir" jelas Kaele, sedikit bercerita.

"Tepat di malam hari, seorang bayi perempuan pertama lahir di dalam garis keturunan Kepala Suku. leluhur kami selalu punya anak laki-laki, tapi Moana, dia berbeda. ayahnya berlarian kesana-kemari meneriakkan ke seisi desa bahwa ia punya bayi perempuan, wajahnya saat itu sangat bahagia"

"Wahh..." Maui mulai tertarik dengan cerita kelahiran Moana. "Lalu?"

"Moana terlahir sangat kecil, tapi tidak prematur. dia sehat dan... dia memang cantik sejak lahir, seperti ibunya"

Maui tersenyum di dalam hatinya, membayangkan seperti apa Moana saat bayi.

"Tidak seperti anak-anak lainnya yang suka menetap di pulau, Moana suka berlari ke pantai. ayahnya selalu menghalanginya karena lautan sangat berbahaya saat itu. tapi tetap, Moana keras kepala. dia pergi ke laut dan bermain-main dengan air" kata Kaele.

"Hmm, dasar Princess" kata Maui, terkekeh.

"Dan... Aku... sangat takut kehilangan dia, Maui" kata Kaele, sedih.

"Apa?"

"Moana kena penyakit kohi, aku memang tahu gejala penyakit itu karena belum ada obatnya, aku hanya... takut... Motunui kehilangan sosok perempuan pertama yang menjadi pemimpin mereka"

Maui diam.

Maui juga takut kehilangan Moana.

"Aku memohon padamu Maui, tolong pastikan dia tetap sehat ya?"

"..."

"Aku percaya padamu" ucap Kaele lagi, menepuk bahunya Maui.

"Percayakan semuanya padaku, karena aku akan selalu menjaga Moana" jawab Maui dengan kesetiaannya.

Karena aku juga tidak mau kehilangan sosok pahlawan yang telah mengubah hidupku...

"Aku dan dewan desa lainnya sedang mengundang seorang tabib dari pulau tetangga dua hari yang lalu. kami mengutus salah satu pemuda desa untuk datang kesana dan menceritakan penyakit Kohi yang di derita Moana, mereka di perkirakan akan sampai ke pulau ini nanti siang"

"Eh? dari pulau mana?" tanya Maui.

"Tifai Nui, jarak pulau mereka dari sini tidak terlalu jauh, kami mengundang tabib yang sangat berpengalaman mengatasi segala penyakit, Alelo tak bisa melakukannya sendiri, jadi dia perlu bantuan" jelas Kaele.

"Ide yang bagus, kuharap mereka tidak seperti Maelo si botak itu" kata Maui.

Kaele tertawa kecil. "Tenang, kami percaya pada mereka"

Untuk hari ini, Maui menghela nafas lega. semoga saja mereka bisa membantu.

* * *

 _Siang hari kemudian..._

Para warga Motunui menyambut kedatangan para tabib dari pulau Tifai Nui di tepi pantai. orang-orang dari Tifai Nui berlayar dengan perahu besar mereka, segera berlabuh ke tepian pantai dan menyapa warga yang telah menunggu kedatangannya sejak pagi.

Tui, Kaele dan Alelo. berdiri paling depan, menyambut mereka yang pertama, sedangkan Maui menyusul dari belakang.

"Selamat datang di pulau kami, Veui" sapa Tui, memberi hongi pada salah satu tabib.

Veui, merupakan tabib yang mengabdikan dirinya demi kesembuhan orang. dengan mengenakan lava-lava berdaun warna hijau, kalung paus di lehernya, motif tato di lengan kiri dan lehernya, raut wajah yang halus, menambah keyakinan orang-orang bahwa Veui memang orang yang berpengalaman.

"Senang bisa mengunjungi pulau ini, apa kau bernama Tui?" tanya Veui.

"Ya, aku mantan Kepala suku"

"Aku mengetahui semuanya dari utusanmu yang datang ke pulauku. ku dengar anakmu kena kohi, bagaimana keadaannya saat ini?" tanya si tabib yang hampir sepuh tersebut.

"Masih belum baik, makanya kami memohon bantuan kalian" tambah Alelo.

Mata Veui menangkap seseorang di belakangnya Tui.

"Kau... Maui si separuh dewa angin dan laut?" Tanya Veui.

"Pahlawan pria dan wanita, segalanya" kata Maui, menambahkan.

"Kau... tak kusangka, ternyata cerita orang-orang mengenai dirimu tidak bohong. Kau memang tinggal disini, Maui"

"Yah" Maui tersenyum. "Aku temannya Moana, jadi mohon bantuannya"

"Baiklah, jadi... dimana rumahnya?"

"Lewat sini, ikuti aku"

Veui dan asistennya mengkuti Tui menuju fale-nya. Maui pun juga ikut, ini kesempatan baginya bisa menjenguk Moana lagi usai 2 minggu lebih tidak menemuinya.

"Maui, kau tunggu di luar fale ya" kata Tui.

"APA? ta-tapi kan-"

"Kamarnya Moana akan penuh dengan tabib, tolong kau tunggu di luar, nanti kuberitahu kabarnya" kata Tui lagi.

"Tapi... ayolah! aku juga berhak tahu kan!?" kata Maui, bersikeras.

"Sudahlah Maui, kau harus tetap di luar. jangan khawatir, mereka akan menangani Moana dengan baik" tambah Kaele lagi.

Dan mau tak mau, Maui menuruti.

"Baiklah... baiklah! aku mengalah..."

 _Hehhh, padahal aku ingin bertemu dengannya._

* * *

"Uhuk! uhukkk!"

Moana masih batuk-batuk, untuk bangun dari tikar saja rasanya sulit sehingga ia perlu bantuan ibunya untuk membangunkan kepalanya sedikit, membenarkan posisi tidurnya.

"sshh sayang, kau akan baik-baik saja" gumam Sina.

"A-apa... mereka akan kesini...?" tanya Moana, kalimatnya nyaris tak bersuara karena batuk.

"Mereka akan kesini, semoga saja mereka bisa membantumu sayang"

Moana terdiam.

Apa penyakitnya akan segera berakhir? Moana sendiri tak bisa menebak. yang hanya ada didalam kepalanya adalah, dia merindukan Maui.

Maui, aku rindu padamu...

"Disini, dia ada di kamarnya" suara Tui terdengar di luar kamarnya.

"Hai?"

Moana menatap empat orang tabib yang kini masuk kedalam kamarnya, raut wajah mereka menampakkan sepertinya sudah sangat berpengalaman menyembuhkan segala penyakit, mungkin mereka bisa membantu.

"Kepala Suku, Moana" Veui dan asistennya menunduk hormat. "Selamat sore"

Moana menunduk hormat juga, kemudian langsung menahan batuknya.

"Kepala Suku, jangan di tahan batuknya, keluarkan saja"

"Uhukkg! Uhukk!?"

"Hampir berminggu-minggu anakku mengalami ini, dia belum pulih" jelas Sina pada mereka.

Veui mengangguk paham. "Ya, aku tahu Kohi. itu memang penyakit paru-paru yang sulit disembuhkan, aku sudah sering menemui orang dengan penyakit ini"

"Sungguh?" tanya Moana.

"Ya, jadi... izinkan aku untuk memeriksamu, Kepala suku Moana. berbaringlah sebentar"

Moana menuruti permintaannya Veui, jadi dia membaringkan tubuhnya lagi ke atas tikar. memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Coba tarik nafasmu perlahan-lahan"

Moana mengikuti instruksinya Veui, kemudian dia menghirup udara pelan-pelan dan menghembusnya dengan lembut.

"Hmmm... saluran nafasnya masih normal, tidak terhambat" gumamnya.

"Uhuk! a-apa aku akan sembuh?" tanya Moana.

"Kau harus tahu Moana, sangat sedikit bagi mereka untuk sembuh dari penyakit ini. dan kuharap... kau sebagai pasienku, bisa keluar dari kohi ini dan kau dapat menjalankan tugasmu lagi" kata Veui.

"A-aku harap... uhukk! uhggk! ju-juga begitu... aku ingin sembuh" gumam Moana, bibirnya gemetar.

"Baiklah, kupastikan kondisimu masih baik-baik saja. aku dan asistenku akan memeriksamu lebih dalam lagi"

Veui dan para tabib lainnya pun langsung memeriksa denyut nadi di pergelangan tangannya, denyut jantungnya, suhu tubuhnya, dan memerhatikan kulit pucatnya. semua berjalan lancar, kadang Veui juga menjelaskan bahwa faktor yang membuat Moana semakin sakit adalah karena Moananya sendiri.

Ya, Moana mengakui, dia depresi.

Dan karena dari rasa depresi itu, yang membuat penyakitnya muncul kembali semakin parah.

"Uhukk! Uhukkk!"

"Tidak apa, keluarkan saja batukmu, itu tetap membuatmu lebih baik"

"Uhuk! Uoogghh!?"

Moana sampai batuk berdarah, tak terhitang berapa kali ia telah mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya.

"Berapa kali ia batuk berdarah?" tanya Veui.

"Untuk hari ini, sudah empat kali. tiga kali tadi pagi dan sekali baru ini" jawab Sina.

Dahi Veui agak berkerut heran, mengambil setetes darah Moana dengan jarinya, dan memeriksanya sedikit.

"A-aku... uhukk! akan baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Moana, penuh harap.

Veui tak menjawab.

Diamnya Veui dan tabibnya membuat semua yang ada didalam kamarnya pun heran. apa yang Veui pikirkan?

"Moana" kata Veui.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau merasa lemah?" tanya dia.

Moana mengangguk letih. "Yah, ke-kenapa?"

Veui tidak menjawab lagi, dengan menghela nafas berat wajahnya pun berubah sedih, seolah seperti tak ada yang ia lakukan pada Moana.

"Maafkan aku, Moana... kau tidak akan bisa sembuh"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Hongi : Sebuah salam orang Samoa (caranya menempelkan dahi dan hidung satu sama lain secara berdekatan), ini juga bisa di jadikan tanda sayang.**

 **AN: KEMBALI LAGI setelah bertapa dari Goa hampir ribuan tahun xD**

 **Iya, Eren lagi sibuk banget. tapi gapapa lah, Eren mencoba untuk tetap Update. sebenernya cerita ini udah tamat di Wattpad (Check aja) tapi yang masih mau baca disini jangan khawatir. Eren akan tamatkan juga semuanya disini.**

 **Terima kasih, dan enjoy~**


	12. Chapter 12

**MOANA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 _Kau tak akan bisa sembuh..._

Tidak ada satupun ucapan yang mengelak dapat kalimatnya Veui, kecuali diam.

"..."

Mendengar pernyataan mengerikan itu, tatapan matanya kosong, Moana tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Apa Moana takkan pernah sembuh?

"..."

"Moana" Veui menepuk pelan bahunya. "Aku tahu kau pasti kecewa, tapi penyakitmu sudah termasuk parah. dari pengalamanku yang memeriksa orang-orang dengan gejala Kohi, banyak dari mereka yang tak selamat. ada virus mematikan di dalam paru-parumu, kau tidak hanya akan batuk saja, tapi kau juga akan terus mengalami dehidrasi"

"..."

"Terlebih, Kohi memang menular" jawabnya lagi.

"Ka-kalau Kohi menular, seharusnya kita juga kena kan?" tanya Alelo.

"Memang biasanya begitu, tapi... bersyukurlah, sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda kalian di antara kalian yang tertular Kohi" kata Kai.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengalami penyakit ini, nak?" tanya Veui, tapi Moana tak menjawab.

"Sebeulnya... sejak kecil" jawab Tui, sementara Sina hanya menunduk sedih.

"Sejak kecil?"

Tui mengangguk pelan "Tapi penyakitnya muncul sekarang, kupikir... saat itu, dia hanya mengalami batuk biasa"

"Kohi memang sulit di prediksi, makanya mereka bisa muncul secara tiba-tiba sehingga penderitanya tak siap menerima kondisi seperti itu" sambung asistennya Veui bernama Kai.

Veui menghela nafas sedih. "Kuharap ada keajaiban untukmu nak, kau adalah pemimpin disini, selalu ingat semua orang sangat membutuhkanmu"

"Ja-jadi... begitu?" tanya Moana dengan nada pelan.

"Tapi, jangan panik dulu. aku dan asistenku akan menetap di pulau ini untuk mengawasi kondisimu nak, aku dan Alelo akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menemukan obatnya. walau... seperti yang ku katakan tadi, kau akan sulit sembuh..."

Moana tak pernah berpikir hidupnya akan berakhir seperti ini, mungkin... memang sudah waktunya. sayang sekali, padahal masih banyak yang ingin ia lakukan untuk dunia ini. dia masih ingin berlayar, lautan pasti sedang menungguinya disana.

Terlebih dia ingin bersama Maui.

 _Maui, maaf... kupikir... aku tak bisa menepati janjiku..._

 **"Kau bilang Moana takkan bisa sembuh?"**

Semua menoleh ke sumber suara, Maui berdiri di depan kamar Moana dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Maui?

Maui mendengar semuanya, dia tahu apa yang di jelaskan tabib Veui mengenai kesehatannya Moana. tapi dia tetap tak percaya.

 _Tak akan pernah percaya._

"Kau tabib berpengalaman kan?" tanya Maui lagi.

"Yaa, tapi aku mengatakan, Moana akan sulit untuk sem-"

"Lalu untuk apa kau dan asistenmu datang kemari kalau hanya mengatakan itu pada Moana, HAH!?" tanya Maui, mulai emosi.

"Maui, tenang dulu! kau tidak bisa marah disini" kata Kaele, langsung angkat bicara.

"Aku tidak akan percaya! Moana pasti sembuh! kau pasti hanya membohonginya kan!?" teriak Maui, langsung meraup kalung yang di kenakan Veui, menatapnya tajam-tajam dengan penuh amarah.

"WAAAAAAA!?"

"MAUI!?"

Semua yang ada didalam kamar pun panik melihat aksi Maui.

"A-aku-!?" Veui mulai ketakutan melihat amarah sang dewa didepannya.

"gggrr... sepertinya aku terlalu bodoh untuk mempercayaimu, keterlaluan!"

"Maui! jaga ucapanmu!" bentak Kaele.

Alisnya menukik tajam kebawah, Maui tidak bisa lagi membendung rasa tak percaya ini, sekarang yang ia pikirkan adalah sebuah emosi yang besar.

"Kau... Dasar tabib tak berguna! lebih baik kau keluar saja dari sini!" seru Maui, mulai menyeret-nyeret tubuh Veui keluar dari kamarnya Moana.

"Maui! tunggu dulu!"

"Jangan menyeretnya! itu tidak sopan terhadap tamu, Maui!"

Maui tak peduli perkataan mereka, seret saja tabib tak berguna ini! semuanya percuma saja! sangat percuma Motunui mengundang orang-orang yang 'katanya' berpengalaman blah blah atau semacamnya ini, harapannya telah di gantung.

"Ugghh, kau ini...!" Tui menggelengkan kepalanya, kenapa Maui yang jadi keras kepala.

"Bawa asistenmu keluar dari pulau ini! kami tak membutuhkan kalian!" jawabnya lagi, langkahnya hampir sampai ke tirai luar fale.

"MAUI! TUNGGU!"

Moana menyeru padanya, membuat Maui langsung diam di tempat. tangannya masih mencengkram kalung yang di kenakan Veui.

"..."

"UHUK! uhukk!? ugghuk!?"

"Moana!?"

Mendengar suara batuknya membuat hati Maui menjadi ambruk, dia tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu, Maui tidak bisa melihatnya batuk-batuk terus.

Dengan letih, Moana berusaha bangun dari tikarnya dan berjalan sekuat mungkin menghampiri Maui. tangan pucatnya langsung menyentuh lengan besarnya si dewa angin dan laut, memaksa Maui harus memandangi tatapan mata coklatnya yang nampak kelabu karena menderita.

"Sudah... Maui, tidak apa-apa" jawabnya.

"..."

"Ka-Kau... tidak boleh menyalahkan... Veui, uhuk!?"

"..."

Maui tidak berani menatap Moana, dia tidak bisa.

"Kumohon, mengertilah..."

"ugghh..."

Maui menghela nafas berat, wajahnya yang tadinya berkerut kesal akhirnya menghalus. dengan pelan, dia melepas cengkramannya, dan membuat Veui nyaris jatuh.

"Veui! kau baik-baik saja!?" tanya salah satu asistennya.

"Su-sudah, tak apa..." kata Veui.

"..."

"Maui" Moana memanggil lagi.

Maui tidak ingin Moana memanggilnya, suaranya juga terdengar lemah. ternyata benar, alasan Moana tidak meminta Maui menemuinya selama 2 minggu lebih karena ini, Moana sudah mulai parah.

Tak mau berkata apapun, Maui pun keluar dari Fale.

"M-Maui...!" panggil Moana lagi.

Maui tak menoleh, dia sudah pergi.

"Uhuk!? uhukkk!"

"Moana...!?"

Sina langsung menghampiri putrinya yang meringkuk di depan tirai Fale, langsung merangkulnya kembali ke tikar.

Karena ini, Moana merasa bersalah.

"Veui, maafkan aku atas tindakannya Maui, dia memang selalu emosian kalau ada orang yang berkata seperti itu pada Moana" kata Tui, langsung menunduk maaf.

"Tak apa Tui, aku mengerti. dia marah seperti itu, berarti dia sayang padanya..." jawab Veui.

"Apa?" Tui sampai berkedip.

Veui tersenyum kecil "Moana beruntung masih memiliki orang-orang yang membantunya berjuang"

"..."

Tui hanya menghela nafas pasrah. "yah..."

 _Maui..._

Akhirnya, Moana membiarkan air matanya jatuh.

* * *

 _Malam semakin larut_

Usai masalah tadi didalam kamarnya, Moana tidak bisa tidur.

Veui mengatakan, penyakitnya sulit di sembuhkan, yang mana artinya Moana tidak akan pernah bisa bebas dari kohi. dadanya terasa nyeri dan panas, Moana sulit untuk menahan penyakit itu lebih lama. bagaimana ia bisa berjuang?

Moana masih memikirkan Maui, ia tahu, pasti perasaan Maui sangat hancur hari ini. Padahal dia sudah berjanji padanya untuk terus hidup kan? Moana pasti menepatinya, walau ia tahu, penyakitnya memang tidak bisa di sembuhkan.

Moana menghela nafas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, dia ingin berbicara dengan Maui.

Moana bisa memahami maksud di balik amarahnya Maui tadi, ya. itu benar, Maui kecewa, dia berharap ada orang-orang yang dapat membantunya, tapi hasilnya tak seperti yang ia harapkan. Moana tahu, Maui itu adalah seorang pria yang sama keras kepala seperti dirinya.

Meski tubuhnya sangat lemas, Moana tetap bertekad menemui Maui di luar. mumpung orang tuanya sedang tidur, ini kesempatan baginya untuk keluar dari fale setelah dua minggu terjebak disini.

"Maui, tunggu aku disana..."

* * *

 _Dan sementara itu, di lain tempat..._

 _ **KRAAAAAAKK!**_

Satu batang pohon kelapa berukuran pendek jatuh menghantam tanah, nyaris bersuara.

 _ **KRAAAKK!**_

Satu lagi, kali ini batangnya lebih besar.

"SIALAN!" teriak Maui.

Maui mengamuk, mengapa semuanya percuma saja? apa salahnya? mengapa para dewa memberi Moana penyakit seperti ini? Maui takkan pernah memaafkan itu sedikit pun, makanya dia memilih menghancurkan segala yang ada di sekitarnya. tak peduli sekalian saja retakkan saja pulau ini.

 _"hahh... hahh... apa-apaan maksud semua ini..."_ gumamnya.

Mini-Maui tak bisa berbuat apapun kecuali menatap tuannya mengamuk. tato kecil tersebut hanya menggeleng sedih.

Menggenggam kail ajaibnya lebih kuat lagi, Maui akan mematahkan satu pohon kelapa berukuran besar di hadapannya...

"Maui?"

"..."

Gerakannya terhenti begitu suara kecil itu memanggilnya.

"Moana?"

Moana berjalan pelan-pelan, dia berpegangan dari batang pohon ke batang lainnya untuk membantunya melangkah. kepalanya terasa berat, tapi dia tidak bisa pingsan disini, dia tidak mau merepotkan Maui.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kesini?" tanya Maui.

"Uhuk! a-aku..."

Maui menatapnya tajam-tajam.

"Maui... aku... minta maaf..." jawabnya.

Maui tak menjawab.

"Aku tahu kau kecewa, Maui. ta-tapi... uhuk!?... kumohon, kau harus mengerti..." pinta Moana, berusaha berjalan menghampiri dirinya.

 ** _bbrruuukkh!_**

Dan akhirnya, ia terjatuh juga.

"Moana!?"

Maui langsung merangkulnya, Moana tidak kuat berjalan lagi. apalagi malam ini udaranya sangat dingin, dan sayangnya, Moana tidak membawa selimut untuk merangkup tubuh pucatnya.

"Uhukk! Uhukk!.. Ma-Maui..."

"Jangan paksakan dirimu..." gumam Maui.

"Aku..."

"Aku minta maaf" kata Maui. "Aku minta maaf atas tindakan gila ku di dalam kamarmu, aku... hanya kecewa, seharusnya aku bisa menghargai tabib itu yang sedang berusaha mengobatimu. maaf..."

"Itu bukan salahmu Maui, akulah yang paling bersalah"

"Hei, sudahlah Princess" kata Maui lagi.

Moana tertawa kecil, di panggil seperti itu membuatnya sedikit terhibur.

"Veui bilang, aku tidak bisa sembuh..."

Maui mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku tahu"

"Kau tidak marah padaku kan?"

"Tidak, akunya saja yang kelewatan, Princess" jawab Maui, tersenyum.

"Aku... sudah berjanji padamu, uhuk!? u-untuk... tetap hidup, Maui. aku... tidak... bi-bisa... mati lebih cepat..." jawabnya, letih hampir tak bersuara.

"Moana, apapun yang terjadi. aku pasti bersamamu... kau tidak akan sendirian, kau masih punya orang-orang yang menyayangimu. lagipula... Kita ini teman kan?"

"Iya..." Moana tersenyum letih "Iya Maui... kita ini teman..."

"Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan menemanimu di kamar sepanjang hari. aku yakin, ibu dan ayahmu pasti kelelahan karena terus mengawasimu"

"Aku tahu, tapi... merekanya terlalu bersikeras, aku cuma tak ingin merepotkan kalian semua"

"Baiklah, sekarang kita pulang" jawabnya lagi, dan langsung membawa Moana kembali ke Fale.

 _Aku benar-benar tidak bisa, Moana..._

 _Aku takut..._

Moana nyaman di dalam pelukannya, semakin meringkuk di atas dua lengan kekarnya Maui. sedikit senyum terpancar di wajahnya, Moana benar-benar merindukannya saat ini.

"..."

Maui mulai berpikir, dia ingin memberi sedikit hiburan untuk Moana besok pagi.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **AN : How ar yu todey!? Eren kembali!**

 **maaf ya semua, Eren selalu telat update mulu . sebagai gantinya bonus 2 chapter! mohon maaf atas kehiatusan yang mungkin (udah sebulan lebih kali) ini**

 **Tetap stay tune! Fic ini berlanjut hingga tamat. Eren pastiin bisa update sebisa mungkin kira-kira seminggu sekali. terima kasih atas kesabarannya ya semua :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**MOANA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semenjak di dianogsa tak bisa sembuh, Maui memberi perhatian lebih pada Moana.

Maui sudah meminta maaf pada Veui atas tindakan bodohnya karena telah memarahi si tabib yang sudah sepuh tersebut. tapi Veui adalah orang yang ramah, dia tetap memaafkan Maui karena ia tahu alasan mengapa sang dewa angin dan laut itu emosi.

Perasaan sayang mendorong seseorang untuk berbuat sesuatu, sekalipun harus marah.

Veui memang tidak menjamin Moana bisa sembuh, tapi Veui selalu percaya keajaiban

* * *

Semua berlangsung baik-baik saja hingga _**tiga hari kemudian...**_

"Dimana Moana!?"

"Dia tidak disini!"

"Kemana perginya anak itu!?"

"Cepat! cari dia!"

Pagi-pagi sudah di buat panik karena Moana mendadak hilang di dalam kamarnya. Sina dan Tui baru menyadarinya saat mereka ingin memberi obat untuk putrinya, namun entah kemana Moana justru tidak ada. Maui ikut panik, dia sudah bertanya pada warga kesana-kemari, tapi tak satupun ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya.

Maui ketakutan. kalau Moana hilang, bisa-bisa dia tambah sakit. itu yang paling di cemaskan.

 _Kemana Moana?_

"Kalian tidak menyadarinya kalau dia pergi?" tanya Veui.

"Ugghh anak itu terkadang keras kepala" Tui menggeleng heran. "Aku akan mencarinya, Alelo, tolong bantu aku"

"Baiklah, Tui"

"Biar aku akan mencarinya" kata Maui.

"Tolong, Maui..." Pinta Sina, sama cemasnya. Maui pun mengangguk cepat.

"Ya" dia langsung mengubah dirinya menjadi elang dan terbang keliling pulau.

* * *

Mata elangnya melihat seisi pulau, berharap dia bisa menemukan Moana dari atas sini, pasti anak itu pergi ke suatu tempat. ah, Moana, apa yang kau lakukan? kau sedang sakit dan kau malah lenyap dari kamarmu sendiri? yang benar saja!

Maui pun mengepakkan sayapnya lebih lebar lagi, dia pun langsung meluncur kebawah. melewati pohon-pohon tinggi, kemudian meluncur lagi ke tepian pantai dan pergi ke puncak gunung, Moana tidak ada disana.

Dan itu berlangsung hampir 3 jam, Maui berkali-kali mengelilingi pulau namun tak ada hasil.

Tidak mungkin Moana pergi berlayar, dia pasti sadar kalau dirinya sedang sakit!

"Ugghh!"

Frustasi tidak bisa menemukannya, Maui langsung mengubah dirinya lagi menjadi normal. dia pun berjalan melangkah ke sebuah bukit dengan tanah berbatuan ke atas sana.

"Moana! DIMANA KAU!?" teriak Maui.

Tapi tak ada sahutan sama sekali.

"Moana! hentikan sikap nekatmu! aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu!" teriak Maui lagi.

 _Ugghh, anak itu..._

Kemudian, mata Maui menangkap sesuatu di depannya. sebuah lubang besar yang nampaknya jalan masuk ke suatu tempat. Maui penasaran, makanya dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke lubang tersebut dan mengikuti jalannya sampai masuk kedalam.

 _Tempat apa ini?_

Maui bergumam, dia baru sadar kalau Motunui punya jalan 'Rahasia' di pulau ini. Ketika Maui melangkah semakin ke dalam, pemandangan pertama yang membuatnya sangat takjub adalah : Kumpulan perahu besar didalam Gua.

"Waah..."

Perahu-perahu itu, sangat kokoh. layar lebar, dengan banyak musik genderang yang tersimpan disana, benar-benar perahu yang luar biasa.

"Jadi... apa Gua ini tempat menyimpan perahu?" gumam Maui.

 _Uhukk!_

 ** _Moana!?_**

Suara batuk itu, pasti Moana disini.

"Moana!" Maui memanggil, dia segera mencari Moana didalam Gua ini.

 _Uhukk! Ugghh!?_

"Moana! kau dimana!?" tanya Maui. kemudian, dia mendengar suara batuknya lagi dan Maui mengasumsikan bahwa Moana ada di atas perahu yang paling besar.

"Moana!"

"Uhuk! Uhukk!?"

Moana meringkuk di lantai perahu, dia tidak membawa selimut untuk merangkup tubuh pucatnya.

"Moana! apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" tanya Maui, langsung memeluknya erat-erat, memastikan Moana mendapatkan kehangatan dari dirinya.

"M-Maui..."

"Kenapa kau menghilang dari kamarmu? ayo kita pulang" ujarnya, langsung menggendong Moana.

"Ti-tidak... Uhuk!... Maui... tidak"

"Jangan keras kepala, Princess... kau ingin penyakitmu tambah parah?" kata Maui, bersitegas.

"Aku ingin disini... uhuk! uhukk!"

"Kenapa kau ingin disini?"

"Karena... aku ingin... berlayar..."

"..."

Dan jawaban itu membuat Maui diam.

Ah ya, sudah berapa lama Moana tidak berlayar lagi? pasti lautan sedang merindukannya. Maui sendiri sampai tak menyadari bagaimana rindunya Moana pada samudra biru di luar sana.

"..."

"Uhukk! Maui..." Moana memanggil, hampir serak. "Aku ingin berlayar lagi... seperti dulu..."

Maui menatap sedih pada Moana. andai saja Moana lebih kuat lagi...

"Aku tahu, kau ingin berlayar, tapi kondisimu tidak mendukung, Mo. maafkan aku" ucapnya.

"Veui bilang... a-aku tidak bisa sembuh kan? b-ba-bagaimana... aku bisa berlayar? apa... a-aku akan berhenti menjadi pelayar selamanya?" tanya Moana.

Maui tidak menjawab.

Jika sebuah penyakit telah menghentikan keinginan Moana untuk berlayar. maka berakhirlah masa depan Motunui untuk berlayar ke pulau baru.

 _Berhenti menjadi pelayar selamanya?_ kalimat itu seolah seperti prediksi yang sulit ditebak. dan.. seolah Moana sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Moana tidak bisa semudah itu berhenti menjadi ahli pelayar, warganya masih membutuhkannya. mereka butuh hidup di pulau baru suatu hari nanti.

"..."

"Maui?" Moana memanggil lagi.

"Aku janji, meskipun kau tidak sembuh... setidaknya, aku akan membawamu berlayar lagi" jawabnya.

"Ka-kau janji...?" tanya Moana lagi, pasang mata coklatnya penuh harap.

Maui mengangguk. "Iya..."

"Uhukk! Uhukk!"

Maui menyentuh dahinya lagi, panasnya naik. pasti karena Moana kedinginan didalam Gua ini.

"Ayo, kita pulang"

Moana mengangguk lemas, Maui segera membawanya kembali ke desa.

 _Aku janji, Mo. aku janji..._

* * *

Maui membawa Moana ke fale, membuat semua orang yang mencarinya panik sekaligus lega karena Kepala suku mereka telah ditemukan.

Veui dan Alelo juga beberapa tabib lain langsung memeriksa kondisinya. Maui hanya menjelaskan bahwa dia menemukan Moana di Gua leluhur, tempat dimana mereka menyimpan perahu-perahu kokohnya untuk berlayar.

Mungkin, Maui akan menunggu di luar sampai mereka selesai memeriksa Moana.

"Maui?" Tui memanggil.

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak keberatan kalau kita hanya mengobrol berdua?" tanya Tui lagi.

Maui sampai berkedip, tak biasanya Tui mengajaknya berbincang. mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting untuk di bicarakan.

"Baiklah" Maui mengangguk.

Dua pria yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya Moana tersebut pun memilih pantai sebagai tempat berbincang mereka.

"Jadi... ada apa?" tanya Maui.

Tui belum menjawab, matanya masih memandangi laut.

"Tui?" Maui memanggil lagi.

Tui sedikit tersenyum "Yah, maaf... aku terlalu melamun"

"Tidak apa"

Keduanya hening lagi.

"Kupikir... Moana akan tetap menjadi Moana yang seharusnya" Maui bergumam pelan.

Tui menghela nafas, ikut mengangguk. "Yah, kupikir juga begitu"

"Kohi itu virus paru-paru yang mengerikan, sulit untuk menemukan obatnya. Veui pun mengatakan kalau Moana tidak akan sembuh" jawab Maui lagi.

"Aku tahu, tapi... anakku adalah orang yang tangguh. dia keras kepala, seperti aku" kata Tui.

"..."

Maui mulai melamun, sepertinya alasan Moana menatap di dalam Gua itu karena dia rindu laut. Moana bisa mendengar suara laut, mungkin mereka menginginkan si Kepala suku itu berlayar kembali dengan perahu kecilnya mengarungi derasnya aliran lautan.

"Dulu, aku sama seperti Moana. aku juga suka berlayar, aku pernah melewati karang di masa mudaku" kata Tui.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya"

"..."

"Sejak Moana masih kecil, dia sudah dekat dengan lautan. aku berkali-kali menjauhkan dia dari mereka karena kupikir, lautan berbahaya. tapi Moana tetap Moana, dia masih saja bersikeras pergi ke laut dan bermain-main dengan mereka"

"..."

"Jangan heran mengapa aku menamai putriku 'Moana', itu artinya lautan" jawab Tui.

"Lalu?"

"Tapi, semua langsung berubah ketika lautan menenggelamkan sahabatku. dan disaat itulah, aku menjadi orang yang egois. aku melarang wargaku berlayar ke luar karang, termasuk anakku sendiri"

Maui masih mendengarkan.

"Tapi Moana mematahkan peraturanku, atas berkah neneknya untuk pergi ke Te Fiti, dia langsung berlayar kesana, meninggalkan ku... meninggalkan pulauku demi menyelamatkan kami semua"

"Jadi..."

"Aku yakin, Moana pasti melewati banyak hal di laut. aku khawatir, laut akan menenggelamkannya... sama seperti yang mereka lakukan pada sahabatku"

Maui jadi diam

Dia masih ingat waktu dia meninggalkan Moana sendirian di tengah laut karena bersikeras tidak mau berputar balik ketika Te Ka nyaris membunuh mereka. Maui jadi membayangkan, andai waktu itu dia tidak kembali menyelamatkan Moana, pasti Moana sudah mati dan perasaan orang tuanya akan sangat ambruk.

"Maui?" Tui memanggil lagi.

"Ya?"

Tui sedikit tersenyum, langsung menepuk bahu besarnya Maui.

"Kau sayang Moana ya?"

"eeh?"

Maui langsung blush.

"A-aku... heehehe! aku... ti-tidak kok, ma-maksudku... aku-"

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. aku bisa melihat itu semua dari caramu melihat Moana. seperti tidak ada perempuan lain selain dia di dunia ini" kata Tui.

"Maaf, sepertinya, aku membuat kesalahan" Maui jadi malu sendiri.

"Kau tidak membuat kesalahan. semuanya sudah terbukti didepan mataku sendiri, kau memang menyayanginya"

Maui terdiam, tidak tahu dia harus berkata apa lagi.

"Maui, jika kau memang menyayanginya, tolong... jaga dia baik-baik ya?" pinta Tui padanya.

Maui agak terkejut, ini permohonan ayahnya untuk menjaga Moana. atau jangan-jangan...

Tui merestui hubungannya dengan Moana.

"Tui..."

"Aku juga menyayangimu, seperti anak laki-laki ku sendiri, Maui. Moana punya tempat yang spesial untukmu di hatinya, makanya... aku minta, tolong jaga dia ya" kata Tui lagi, beranjak dari pasir pantai dan hendak pergi.

Maui menggigit bibirnya, dia tidak menoleh pada Tui. tapi ia merasakan kedua matanya hampir blur karena air mata.

Selama hidup ribuan tahun, akhirnya Maui di akui oleh manusia biasa sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Terima kasih" jawab Maui, membuat Tui menghentikan langkahnya untuk pergi.

"Terima kasih untuk?"

"Untuk segalanya, karena pulaumu menerimaku" ucap Maui, pelan-pelan.

Tui tersenyum.

"Ya, sama-sama Maui" jawabnya lagi, kemudian dia pergi.

Maui tetap duduk di tempat, akhirnya air matanya jatuh karena rasa haru.

 _Terima kasih..._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **AN : Bonus 2 chapter 12-13!  
**

 **Stay Tune!**


End file.
